Kingdom Fun!
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: It maybe not be that funny to you, but oh well. It's worth a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own KH

A boy with spikey brown hair, red jumpsuit mini jacket like outfit, and enormous shoes, fell through a sea of darkness.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately"

"Like, where did these weird looking words come from.

Hey wait! come back here!" The camera shifts away from the boy

Some strange breathing noise can be heard and then some hyper dance music comes on automatically. It flashes to the boy on the beach. Sora starts to dance for a little bit, but hears somebody laughing at him. He looks to the sea and sees Riku making fun of him. "Oh, now you're mocking me huh! I'll get you!" Sora yells. He runs to his friend, but gets swallowed by the waves. He opens his eyes and sees his friend reaching out to him.

"Hey! How come you can do that? How am I breathing?" gurgling noises can be heard Sora drowns for a few hours until he is thrusted back to the surface. He shakes his head a bit and looks to the shore. Kairi is there waving like an idiot. "Hey Sora!" she yells. "Oh gosh!" he thinks. She presses a button that shocks him and he walks over to her. "What do you want from me?" he asks. She looks to the sky and he turns around and looks too.

Meteors can be seen falling through the sky, along with Sephiroth laughing somewhere and Cloud saying 'What number am I?' "Who's the dude with the awesome outfit?" Sora asks. The guy falling turns out to be him. "I wanna be that guy!" Sora pouts as he jumps up and falls backward into the sky. "Wait! You owe me ten bucks!" Kairi says as she looks down at him. He falls into the sea and ends up landing on his back on something hard. "Ouch! That nearly broke my back!" he stands up and looks around.

"I hate the dark!" he says taking a step. Tons of birds flutter out of his step and fly off with the exception of one laying an egg in his hair. He throws it and it hits ones of the birds.

_"So much to do, so little time. Take your time" a voice says. _

"If there's so little time and I should take my time, wouldn't that be wasting time?" Sora asks looking up at the sky.

_"Just go with it! Take a step forward, can you do it?" it sighs._

"Well, duh! Anybody can!" he exclaims. He takes a step forward and trips on the bird he hit.

_"Whatever. Power sleeps within you, if you give it a form, it will give you strength. Choose well" the voice says as three pedestals erupt from the glass. _

Sora walks over to the shield. _"A shield to repel all and protect people. Is this the form you choose? It comes with a free computer..." the voice says in a persuasive voice. _"Nah!" he says jumping off the pedestal. He runs over to the sword and examines it.

_"A sword of destruction and chaos and the terrible power of sharpness. Is this the form you choose? It comes with a free candybar..." the voice says in the same tone as before. _"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Sora jumps up and down.

_Alright, alright. Sheesh! What will you give up in return so I can sell it?" the voice asks. _There was only the shield and the staff that had a million dollars strapped to it. "Ummm..." Sora says as he looks at the two choices.

_"Too late!" the voice laughs. _The glass breaks and Sora falls into the darkness while getting glass in his suit. He crashes onto the glass podium while bleeding from the glass. "That was uncalled for!" Sora shakes his fists at the sky.

_"You were taking too long! As I was saying, there will be times when you have to fight" the voice says as a shadow like thing comes out of the ground. _

"Dang it! I knew the dark would get its revenge on me someday when I threw a book at my shadow! It just kept following me!" he exclaims.

_"Will you just fight the thing! My mom's gonna be home in ten minutes and I can't have her seeing me tell others what to do!" the voice yells. _Sora destroy's the monster by poking it with his sword. _"On to level three!" the voice yells as Sora begins to drown in some dark puddle._

"No, I won't eat the rock unless it has butter on it!" Sora says in his sleep as he moves his arms like crazy. _"Riiiiiight, wake up and open the door!" the voice shakes the podium. _Sora wakes up and smiles. "Sorry" he says in a tiny voice. Sora gets up and tries to open the door, but his hand keeps going through the knob. "How can I open it if it's a ghost door?" Sora yells. _"Open the treasure chest!" the voice says as he drops a treasure chest infront of Sora. _

He opens it and a boxing glove on a spring hits him in the face. _"That never gets old! Now try and open the door!" the voice says between his laughter._ Sora gets up with a black eye and opens the door. "My eyes! They buuuuuurrrrrrn!" Sora complains. He walks in and finds him self on his island with three crazy people. _"The door won't open just yet. First tell me about yourself" the voice commands. _"Well, I have three friends, I like pie, I'm gay. And speaking of gay, I have a crush on this guy named-" _"That's not what I meant! Go talk to the weird kids!" the voice cuts in. _

"Fine! Be that way!" Sora stomps over to Wakka. "What do you want outta life?" he asks. "To live my dream as a hero and maybe get some money and candy" Sora answers. "You're really weird" Wakka laughs. "Shut up!" Sora says as he pushes him off the bridge and stomps over to Tidus. "What're you afraid of?" Tidus asks. "I'm afraid your future girlfriend just sent me a letter from the future saying she loves me and not you!" Sora laughs.

"No! Not Yuna! Why?" Tidus yells as he jumps over the side. Sora walks over to Selphie. "What is your most prized possesion?" she asks. "My hair! I got it from my dad!" Sora smiles. It flashes to Cloud who's giving a thumbs up with people in the background saying "Oh, yeah!" It then flashes back to the island. Sora pushes Selphie off the rail for no reason.

_"So, you want to be a hero with lots of candy, you like to bother Tidus, and your prized possesion is your hair. Your journey begins at twighlight. As long as you leave at this time, nobody will notice" the voice says. "The day you open the door is both far off and near" the voice says as the scene fades out to another podium. _

Sora is walking when suddenly, the monsters from before appear. "Aiiiiieeeee!" Sora screams. His scream makes everyone of the shadows explode. "I'm getting pretty good at this!" Sora smiles. _"Yeah whatever, go over to the save point" the voice says in a bored voice._ Sora steps into the save point and is eletricuted. "I thought this was supposed to heal me?" Sora says looking to the light above him. _"Too bad. Now go up the stairs!" the voice booms. _

Sora begins to walk up the stairs while the ones he stepped on disappear. "Wait! I forgot my wallet!" Sora says turning back around. A black wallet can be seen laying on the save point. He's about to jump when he realizes how far he is from the podium. "Aw, crap!" he says and turns back around.

_"The closer you get to the light, the stronger your shadow will be. Oh my gosh! My cookies are on fire!" the voice suddenly says._ Sora's shadow comes to life and turns into this weird looking thing. "Hey! My hair is not that messy! I mean, it doesn't take over my face!" Sora yells pointing to the thing. It gets upset and starts to throw punches at him.

After running away from it and dodging its blasts, Sora finally pokes it in the eye and it gives up. "How ya like me now?" Sora smiles again. Some black goo comes under Sora and begins to swallow him. _Don't be afraid" the voice says as Sora begins to drown. "You hold the strongest weapon of all, besides your mouth" it says as Sora tries to shimmy out. "You are the one, who will open the door. Oh, great! My mom's home!" the voice sighs._


	2. Supply and go crazy!

The next chapter!

Sora wakes up with something poking at his arm. He looks up and see Kairi poking him with a stick. "STOP! What the hell is wrong with you!" Sora exclaims as he gets up. "Good morning sleepy head!" Kairi smiles like a monkey. "What you say bout my mama?" Sora says putting up his fists. "We gotta finish the raft!" she smiles even wider.

"Hey, Kairi. What was your home town like? We could send you back there so you don't have to bother me and-" "Hey, are you two forgetting about me?" a sexy voice cuts Sora off. "So, I guess I'm the only cool guy working on the raft" Riku walks over to Kairi and throws a log onto Sora, who unexpectedly gets hit with it in the nuts. "Riku! Get this thing offf me!" Sora gasps for breath. "It's not that heavy, plus it's a plushie!" Riku sits down next to him. Sora tries to roll it off himself and when he does it squeeks.

"I'll race you!" Kairi says. "What? Are you kidding? I've been slaving all day and this is what I get?" Riku complains. "The one who loses gets a kiss from me!" Kairi laughs. Riku and Sora automatically get up and start to run while laying deadly traps behind. "Run for your lives!" Sora says as he speeds up to Riku. "Sora, if one of us loses, I just want to say you were the best friend a sexy guy can have!" Riku says in a dramatic voice.

Sora begins to cry, when suddenly the Kingdom Hearts logo appears. Sora jumps up and takes the heart and throws it at Kairi. "We'll live!" Sora yells in happiness. A little later, Kairi talks to Sora about the supplies they need and he heads off. "Okay, two logs, some cloth and a rope" Sora says as he looks at his lists. He takes an axe out of his pocket and begins to chop down some trees. "Dude, why are you doing that, ya?" Wakka asks as he looks at Sora. "So I can get some logs" Sora sighs. "Timber!" Sora yells as he runs away from the tree as it falls over and squishes Wakka.

He runs back over and chops the tree in two. "Now for the cloth" Sora says looking around. He doesn't find any, so he goes back home and comes back with some big underwear. "And last, the rope" he runs around for a bit and goes over to where Tidus is trying to wack a fly. Unnoticably (Is that even a word?), the rope has lassoed onto Tidus's ankle. so when Sora takes it, he drag Tidus with him. "Here's the stuff, now give me that cookie!" Sora says as he drops the stuff at Kairi's feet.

"Sorry, Sora. Riku got his stuff to me first, so I gave him the cookie. But, you can have this hi-potion I found!" Kairi hands over the potion and Sora takes it has he starts to turn red with anger. He swims over to the small island with the dented tree and stomps up to Riku, "You! Me! Swords right now!" he yells. "Okay, but I got this new wicked sword" Riku says happily.

He takes out a 6 foot long sword with a sharp blade. "Where the hell did you get that!" Sora yells in fear. "Umm..." Riku starts. Flashes to Riku's house "Where is my masamune!" Sephiroth asks as he looks through his closet.

"Nevermind that!" Riku smiles nervously. He chops off Sora's wooden sword with one swipe and Sora gives up. "You may have won the cookie, but the war's not over yet!" Sora cries as he runs away from the island.

"You look tired, wanna call it a day?" Kairi asks. "Fine" Sora pouts. While at the sunset, the three are at Riku's little island. "Get off my island!" Riku yells. "Nah! It's too comfortable here!" Sora says as he lays back. "Wait until my dad here's about this!" Riku leans against the tree. "So if there are other worlds out there, what would you do?" Kairi asks. "I'd take all there mako energy, fuse it with myself and becomes a bishonen god" Riku smirks. "Did you get that from your dad?" Sora asks. "Yeah, he's the coolest!" Riku smiles.

Sora twitches a little, and rolls off the tree. "Black materia. Hahahaha" he mumbles. "And you got that from your dad?" Riku looks down at him. "Yep!" Sora says in a carefree way. "Let's head back" Kairi says as she jumps off the tree and walks off the island. As Sora and Riku follow..."Hey, Sora!" Riku calls out. Sora turns around and is hit with a poupu fruit. "At least you caught it that time!" Riku laughs. "You want to share this with me?" Sora asks in a dreamy voice.

"Uhh..." Riku starts, but he runs off to his boat and Sora runs off after him.

At Disney Castle...

Instead of playing the muskateers theme, it's playing 'Hey Mickey!' (I think that's what it's called) "Mickey, Mickey you're so fine! You're so fine, you blow my mind! Hey Mickey!" Donald sings as he walks down the hall to this humongous door. He starts to push it open and after five minutes he gets it open. "Good morning, your majesty" Donald says as he walks in, not even noticing the king is gone. "What a beautiful morning it- What?" he screams. Donald pushes a button on his suit and an alarm goes off.

"Attention all personal, the king has been kidnapped! I repeat, the king has been kidnapped!" Donald panics through a microphone that shakes the whole castle. He freaks out and runs out of the throne room while knocking tons of stuff over.

Back at the island...

Sora jumps out of his boat and runs to the other side of the island. Riku is looking out at the see as his hair blows back in the breeze. "Why can't my hair do that!" Sora complains. "Hey, Sora! Our raft still needs a name! What would you call it?" Riku turns to him in a dreamy type of way. "I'd call it the Highwind" Sora says as he looks at the sky. Somewhere else "WHAT?" Cid yells as he overhears this and crashes the Highwind into Traverse Town. "I was gonna call it One Winged Angel, but we'll have to race for it!" Riku says happily.

"Are you two at it again? Fine' I'll be judge!" Kairi comes out of nowhere. "If I win, I get to be captain and If you win-" "I get to be the ruler of you all!" Riku finishes Sora's sentence. "What?" Sora asks in surprise. "Whoever wins egts to be the ruler" Riku smiles. "Wait a gosh darn-" "On my count!" Kairi lifts up her arm.

She brings it down and Riku and Sora speed off. Riku manages to sink Sora on that weird messed up board (Think of all the child injuries on that thing!). "Cheater!" Sora yells. Sora runs up the stairs only to see Riku climb up the tower and grab hold of the thing that makes you go to the tower below. "Sora tries to do the same, but the thing isn't there to he falls off and breaks part of the raft. Riku touches the star with a small 10 points comes off of it and jumps on the tree tops back to the finish line.

Sora touches the star, but it falls on him and he tries to get from under there. After a few minutes of suffering, Sora goes back to the finish line to see camera people and news reporters all around Riku, but when they see him, they run away. "So I guess the raft's name is One Winged Angel and I get to be the ruler!" Riku laughs. Sora makes a cute pouty face. He follows Kairi back to the raft and is told to get some food. "Oh, I'll get her some fresh water" Sora says in a mischevious voice. He starts to do a rain dance when suddenly, rain drops out of the sky and Kairi gets struck by lighting. "Freash from the sky!" Sora looks at the bottle full of water.

He walks over to a coconut tree and begins to wack it with what's left of his wooden sword. Some yellow coconuts and an anvil fall on his head and he is knocked out for a few hours. When he wakes up, he examines the coconuts like they were some type of new monkey species. "Are they supposed to be yellow?" he asks in a suspicous voice. He calls the health department and they say it's okay. He looks around for some mushrooms and goes into the secret place.

"This place brings back memories" he says like an old person. He walks over to the drawing of him and Kairi. He sits down and carves a sword into Kairi's head with little droplets where the head is. Sora then notices he's beong watched.

_"I have come to see the door to this world" the man in a brown cloak says. _"Hey! If you're one of Riku's dad's clones, go talk to him, not me!" Sora says.

_"What? I'm not a clone! Anyways, this world has been connected" he starts again._ "It's been connected to alot of things, dude" Sora sighs.

_"Whatever! Just, quit interupting me! Tied to the darkness" he treis to keep his patience. _"I thought it was tied to a giant keychain" Sora says in a curious voice.

_"Shut up! There is so very much to learn. You understand so little" he says. _"What! I've been taught by the man who saved the world! And I'm gonna learn from other worlds, so there!" Sora exclaims.

_"Shut it, ya little brat! A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing, can understand nothing" he finishes. _"Well, Confusius say one who knows nothing, doubts nothing!" Sora mocks. The cloaked guy throws a rock at him and leaves through a portal. "That guy was creepy" Sora walks out of the cave.

"You know, Riku has changed" Kairi says as she and Sora sit on the dock while the sun is setting. "No, it's you! Your head got bigger! You're just scaring him away" Sora says. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. Cause I know I can always come back here. Right?" Kairi asks. Sora starts to daydream of selling Kairi to an alien world and making millions. "Yeah, of course!" Sora lies. "Sora, don't ever change" she says. "But, I can't wear the same clothes everyday!" Sora exclaims.

Back at the castle...

_Dear Donald, _

_There's trouble coming, I can feel it in my ears, tail, and coffeee mug. For some reason, the stars have been blinking out, one by one since I wished upon a star. Trouble can't be that far behind, so I'm leaving to find out what's wrong and how come my wish for lots of cheese hasn't come true! I want you and Goofy to go out and find a person with a "key" the key to our survival and maybe my treasure vault. Start at Traverse Town and find Leon to see if he has it. _

_P.S Can you tell Minnie I'm sorry and to keep track of the kingdom. Can't be over thrown ya know!_

Donal finishes reading the letter and puts it on the table. "What could this mean?" Daisy asks. "It means I get to rule for a while!" Minnie smiles. "Daisy, can you take care of the-" "Yes, I'll take care of your beanie baby collection" Daisy finishes for him. "Oh, an to chronicle your journey, he will help you" Minnie points to the desk. Goofy walks over and sees a bug on the phone. "Bugs in my phone!" he yells over and over as he tries to kill it.

"No! I'm your helper!" a voice says as Goofy stops. "Jiminy Cricket at your service!" Jiminy says as he gets his hat. "Please, help the king" Minnie says as she turns back to Donald. He salutes and notices Goofy on the other side. "You're not leaving me hanging again!" Donald drags Goofy out the door. "So you're the only one who made it to this castle?" Goofy asks. "Yep" Jiminy answers. "He must be a spy" Donald whispers to Goofy, who nods back.

They board the gummi ship, which is completely mad out of gummy bears and blast off to space.


	3. Off the Island, Into Town!

Welcome back!

Sora looks up at his little ship with two crazy looking rag doll people in it. "I just can't wait, one we set sail, it'll be great" Kairi's voice says. He looks out his window and sees Kairi, but she turns and leaves. He looks back out the window and sees lighting outside. "Oh, crap! The raft!" he exclaims. He jumps out the window and runs to his boat. "Sora, time for dinner and it's your favorite! Chocobo with gravy! Sora?" Tifa's voice call s up to her son.

Sora paddles with a hole in his boat to the island. "What's that? That better not be a meteor!" Sora says as he gets out of his boat. Some shadowy things start to come out of the docks. The camera zooms in on Sora gasping and hits him in the face. Sora tries to attack them, but his sword to tickles them. "I gotta get Riku!" Sora screams as he swim in the water. He looks back and sees the shadows swimming with scuba gear. He looks for the ladder, but it's not there. "Oh! So he takes the ladder too huh?" Sora complains. He swims back to the island and goes across the bridge.

"Riku!" he calls out. "The door, has opened" Riku says in a dazed voice. "What do you mean?" Sora asks. "The door has opened Sora, now we can go to other worlds" Riku turns around to Sora. "But I don't see a door!" Sora whines. "I meant that giant ball in the sky!" Riku points up. "Oh, well. What about Kairi?" Sora asks. "What about her?" Riku answers. "We may not be able to see our parents agian or come back here. But, we can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku looks up at the giant ball. "Then why do you sleep with a teddy bear?" Sora asks.

Riku blushes as some dark thingies start to engulf him. Sora reaches out to Riku as Riku does the same, but a giant key falls on Sora's arm and nearly breaks it. _"Keyblade, Keyblade, only avalible at WalMart!" a strange voice says as Sora looks down at the key._ "First my dad's oversized sword and now this?" Sora complains. The shadows come after Sora, but he pokes and kills everyone of them. He fights them all the way to the secret place. "They'll never get me now!" Sora laughs as he gets to the drawing room.

He sees Kairi standing at the door. She turns around and looks at him. "Sora" she says in a possessed voice. "They turned you into a zombie!" Sora screams as he takes the Keyblade out. The door busts open and Kairi flies towards Sora. He turns around and starts to run, but feels nothing hit his back. He's thrusted out the door onto what's left of the island. He gets up and sees Darkside rise up from the ground. "It's the naked like dude with the hair that takes over his face!" Sora yells. Darkside begins to cry and is sucked up into the dark ball. Sora tries to hang onto a piece of wood, but his wallet is sucked in, so he lets go screaming "Gimme back my wallet!"

At Traverse Town...

Donald, Goofy, and Pluto are walking through the almost deserted town. "Look! A star's going out!" Goofy points to the night sky. Donald looks up and sees a star explode into blue flames with a weird popping sound. "We better find Leon" Donald says as he gets back to walking. Pluto goes over to and alley and starts to sniff. "Hey, Donald. I bet ya-" "Aw, what do you know ya big palooka?" Donald asks. "I don't know what I know" Goofy answers. "Come on Pluto!" he calls out.

Pluto sniffs behind a barrel and finds Sora talking in his sleep. "Riku, give me some more bananas" he snores. Pluto licks him. Sora opens his eyes and sees Pluto wagging his tail like crazy. "Heh, what a dream" Sora closes his eyes again. Pluto jumps on him. "This isn't a dream!" Sora finally comes to his senses. "Do you know where I am?" Sora asks Pluto as he stands up. Pluto picks up Sora's wallet and runs away with it. "Hey! Come back here you mutt!" Sora chases the dog, but loses sight of him.

"Oooooohhhhh, I'm in another world!" Sora smiles. He goes into the item shop and walks over to Cid. "Welcome to-oh, it's only a brat" he moans. "I'm not a brat! The name's Sora S. Strife!" Sora yells. "Alright! Shimmer down!" Cid yells back. "So, what's you problem?" he asks. "Where are we, gramps?" Sora asks. "Don't call me GRAMPS! The name's Cid!" Cid exclaims. "We're in Traverse Town. What's your problem?" he answers quietly. Sora explains what he last saw. "And that's it" he finally finishes. "Sorry, kid. I wasn't listening to a word you said. But look out there and see if you can find your friends" Cid smiles.

Sora stomps out of the shop and sees alot of shadow thingies. "Aiiiiieeeee!" he screams as he runs through the districts like 5 times before going back into the shop. He takes out his Keyblade and takes a deep breath. "I'm going in!" he says in a scared voice. He runs out and prepares to fight, but doesn't find anything out there. "They'll keep coming after you" a manly voice says. Sora looks to the side and sees a man walking towards him. "Let's see that Keyblade" he says putting his hand out.

"What! There's no way you're getting this! It's mine!" Sora says as he hugs the Keyblade. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way" Leon takes out his gunblade. Sora runs around and jumps on the roof of the item shop. "Can't get me now!" Sora mocks. Leon suddenly jumps on the roof and throws a fireball at him, but misses and the roof started to catch on fire.

Sora jumps off and starts to run, but trips and falls unconcious. "Nice work, Leon" a female's voice says. "Thanks" Leon jumps off the roof and looks behind him and sees Yuffie smiling. "What do we do with him?" she asks. "We have to tell him about all this heartless stuff" Leon answers as he picks Sora up and carries him up the stairs.

"Hey! Who set my roof on fire!" Cid yells as he walks out of the burning shop. "To the hideout!" Leon yells as they both run to the second district.

In the alley...

"This alley sure is spooky" Goofy shivers. "Chill out! There's nothing scary here" Donald says as he walks next to Goofy. Out of nowhere, a finger taps Donald on the shoulder which causes him to jump into Goofy's arms like when Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. "Zoinks!" Donald screams. "Did the king sent you?" a female voice asks. They see the dead yet real feeling Aeris/Aerith in front of them. "Run, Goofy!" Donald yells. Goofy tries to run, but is caught and dragged away by Aerith.

Back at the hotel...

"Wake up, you sleepy bum!" Kairi's voice commands. Sora opens his eyes o Kairi hovering over him. "It's my worst nightmare!" Sora screams as he hides under the bed. "Nightmare? That's no way to treat the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie's voice pouts. Sora comes from under the bed to see Yuffie looking down at him. "I think you over did it Squall" she says turning to Leon. "That's Leon for the 100th time! Get it right!" Leon yells. "What do you want with me?" Sora asks. They tell Sora about all this and that and it flashes to Donald and Goofy and blah blah blah BLAH! "Jinkies!" Sora gasps.

"You're gonna have to not do that" Leon says as he picks up the Keyblade and it reappears in Sora's hand. "Are you ready to fight for your life?" Leon asks. "What?" Sora snaps. "Leon!" Yuffie points to a soldier heartless that appeared. "Yuffie, get out so I can be the hero!" Leon yells as he gets out his gunblade. "See ya boys!" she says as he runs out the door and squishes Donald, who was right behind the door, and Aerith, who was looking through the keyhole of the door.

Sora and Leon jump out the window and start to attack the heartless. "You go after the big gun and I'll handle the small fry" Leon splits up up with Sora, leaving him totally clueless and surronded by soldiers. He runs to the third district where Donald and Goofy are then blasted off the roof. They land on him and nearly break his back. "They key!" the both say at the same time. The ground starts to shake when suddenly, a giant armor like thing falls out of the sky. "Dude, where's the head?" Sora asks. The helmet drops down onto the torso and starts to float (That's disturbing). "We gotta fight?" Sora groans. Sora jumps up and takes the helmet and puts it on his head as he begins to do a little dance.

"Oooh, I'm the armor guy and I got no head!" Sora stupidly mocks. The armor begins to shake and automatically falls apart. A blue heart comes out of the torso and disappears. Later..."Sora, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends" Leon steps forward. "But, you can't come along looking like that!" Donald points to Sora. "But, these are the only clothes I got unless you want me to go nak-" "No! I meant you can't come looking all sad. No frowning and no sad faces. This ship runs on happy faces!" Donald cuts in. "Yeah, you gotta look funny like us" Goofy comes in. "Happy?" Sora looks down. Yuffie does a drum roll and Sora looks up and smiles like an idiot. All of them sweatdrop and then start laughing.

"Okay, I'll go along with you guys" Sora says as he switches to his regular face. "Donald" "The name's Goofy" "I'm Sora" they put their hands in the middle of the little circle. "Yaaaaay, TEAM!" they cheer at the same time.

Elsewhere...

"Did you see how that kid defeated that heartless?" a blue fired hair guy looked over to another person. "Indeed the child's strength is not his own" a long faced man turned to the person beside him. "Why don't we turn him into a heartless?" a woman like octopus turned to the person beside her. The other people started to argue until a tall, slender, ugly woman walked up behind them and stopped the fighting. "Enough! We can figure out what to do later as long as he's not blissfully aware of our plans" the witch smiles. "Our plan to sell girl scout cookies!" a bag of bugs cheered out. The others sighed in shame.


	4. Wander in Wonderland!

Thankies for the good reviews I've been getting so far!

"You have a Dance Dance Revolution game in the is ship too!" Sora exlaims as he looks around the ship. "Yeah, we may be traveling, but we might as well have fun!" Goofy smiles. Sora starts to look all over the ship while pushing buttons and driving Donald totally crazy. "Will you sit down! We're at the next world and it's gonna be a bumpy landing!" Donald yells to Sora. So looks out the window and sees a strange looking place with a house on the bottom. "How bad of a landing can it be?" Sora asks as he sets his hand accidently on the landing button.

The whole ship dives to the world at a heart stopping rate. "Seatbelts everyone!" Donald yells as he buckles his seatbelt. "Please don't let this be another fieldtrip!" Sora whines. "With the Friz? No way!" some kid voices say out of nowhere. The nose of the ship crashes into the ground and Donald, Sora, and Goofy are thrown outta the ship and through a hole. As they float down they see house items and plates and forks on the wall. "I must be going insane!" Sora thinks. Goofy lays on his back as they get closer to the ground. Donald and Sora land gently while Goofy crashes and nearly throws out his back.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! The queen will have my head if I don't make it there in time!" a white rabbit with some weird clothes runs by and through some doors. "Oh, so animals have taken over the world!" Sora growls as he looks down at Donald. "Let's just follow him!" Donald helps Goofy up. Sora walks over to the doors and tries to open it. "What the heck?" Sora wonders, seeing he opened a door to another door. He tries again, but they keep coming. "Doors have taken over the world!" Sora screams. Goofy opens the door and there is a doorway there.

"Thanks, Goofy" Donald says. "Ladies first" Sora says, upset that he didn't open it like that. "Why thank you!" Goofy walks in. Donald and Sora sweatdrop. They see the rabbit run through another door. "What's with all these doors!" Sora screams as he grabs hold of the knob. "Hey! Let go of my nose!" a voice cries out. Sora lets go and sees two eyes and I mouth on the door. "Just for that, I'm not letting you in!" the door face pouts. "What do we need to do to kill that rabbit?" Sora asks. "Just drink the bottle on the table" he closes his eyes. Sora looks behind him and see a table rise up out of the flat floor.

"It must be magic!" Sora cheers for no reason. The trio walks over to the table and Sora grabs the bottle. He drinks some and splashes the rest in Donald's and Goofy's face. "My eyes!" Goofy cries. "My nose!" Donald cries as he holds his beak. "My gosh! This tastes great!" Sora smiles. They suddenly begin to shrink as Goofy and Donald try and beat Sora up. "Whoa! The world seems to be bigger when you imagine alot!" Sora says in a voice that sounds like he just sucked in a huge emount of helium. A shadow looms over them as they look up and see the bottle fall off the table.

"Take cover!" Donald screams in an even squeeker tone then Sora. They all scurry under the table as the bottle falls and explodes on the floor. "That was close" Goofy squeeks as they run over to a hole in the wall. They find themselves in a garden with a bunch of card people with spears. They back into a line on each side as Sora and the others run over. The white rabbit runs up the stair case stand with a trumpet and blows into it really badly. "The court is now in session! The queen of hearts residing!" he says in his last breath before fainting. "This girl is the culprit! There's no doubt about it!" she accuses. "Me, but why?" a girl with long blonde hair and a blue dress asks.

"Because I know you would try and steal my heart!" the ugly woman yelled. "But, I didn't!" the girl cried. "Who would want to steal a heart from an ugly monster like you anyway?" Sora cuts in. "Who dares say that to me?" the 'queen' asks. "Me! The name's Sora S. Strife!" Sora walks into the conversation. "I'll can prove to you this girl is innocent like butter!" Sora badly says. "Then get out and look for the evidence! If you don't come back with any, it'll be off with your heads!" she yells. "I've heard better!" Sora comebacks. "And your butts!" she adds. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run through the bushes, holding there butts with their hands.

"Look at this forest!" Sora's voice echoes as he gasps at the huge size of the grass, tree, and flowers. "We shrunk, remeber? It shouldn't be a surprise" Donald sighs. A cat head floats in Sora's face and then disappears. "Ghost!" he screams and hides behinds Goofy. The head appears on the stump along with a body. The cat body picks up the head and it falls on it, completely in order. "Dude, how do you eat? You got no neck!" Sora comes from behind Goofy. "How indeed?" it asks. "How do we find the evidence?" Donald asks. "How indeed?" it says again. "This is a waste of time. We'll find it ourselves" Sora says as he walks into the grass.

"Hey, if there's giant flowers, then shouldn't there be bees?" Goofy asks. Suddenly, a buzzing sound can be heard in the distance when a out of nowhere, a giant stinger strikes down on them. "Why did you have to make it worse?" Sora cried as he ran around. "I was just wondering!" Goofy ran into the tree. Sora gets stung in the butt and Donald gets hit in the beak with it, making half of his beak go up. Finally, the bee goes away, leaving our so called heroes injured, bruised, and turning red out of hives. "Hopefully nothing else can go wrong" Sora rubs his butt. A shaking noise fills the ground and suddenly, a stampede of squirrels and raccons trample them with a shurnken Vash laughing behind them.

"At least there aren't any heartless out" Donald tries to smile. A few seconds later, some big bodies, soldiers, and shadows come out of the ground and beat them up. "That's IT!" Sora yells as he breaks free of the pile of heartless, his clothes ripped, body injured, and turning redder than the hives can give him. "Calm down, Sora" Goofy says frightened. Sora turns around to him and gives him the evil eye along with a wolf growl. Goofy freaks out and hides behind the also scared Donald. Sora grabs a shadow that clung to his leg and stomps to the courtyard.

"Have you brought back the evidence?" the ugly beast asks. He throws it at her face. "There's your evidence!" he yells as Goofy and Donald walk in. "Nobody throws things at me! Off with their heads!" she yells. The court stuff disappears and the guards attack. Sora takes out a deck of cards and rips them apart. The card guards, surprised and shocked by this, faint. Donald and Goofy run over to where they threw Alice into the cage and find she's not there. "Go find that brat!" the queen yelled to the cards, who got back up automatically. "You do that! We're outta here!" Sora yells angryly and stomps out of the garden as Donald and Goofy walk far behind him.

"Are you ready to fight?" the chesire cat appears on the table. Sora chucks his Keyblade at it and knocks it out. Suddenly, a giant heartless with weird features and paper arms jumps down from the ceiling. It twirls its batons and starts to walk around trying to wack the trio with them. "This is stupid!" Sora complains. He jumps on the table and casts fire on the arms, which catch on fire and soon burn the whole thing. "Keep it down! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" the door wakes up. Sora jumps down in front of it and kicks it. Its jaw is now disfigured and won't close. Inside, they see a glowing keyhole. The keyblade starts to shake and points to the keyhole with a glowing thing and the sound of opera singers in the background.

"Um, Sora. Let's go back to the ship and take a rest" Donald whispers. "Yeah, sounds good" Sora automatically gets back to his happy cheerful self. The others sweatdrop.


	5. Not Much Fighting in the Coliseum

Yay! You came back!

After calming Sora down and healing themselves of the injuries that could've killed them instantly, the crew was off to the next world. "I wonder what the next world is gonna be. Maybe a robot world or a candy world! Or a-" "A world that has a lot carefree idiots like you" Donald cuts into Sora's sentence. "Could be!" Sora says in a kid like voice. Donald sighs. Goofy is playing with a paddle ball that hes been laughing at for hours, but finally hits him in the eye. Out of nowhere, some sand falls onto the wind shield and breaks it. "What the heck is happening?" Sora looks down and sees the sand rise to his waist. "It looks like it's coming from the world above us" Donald answers as the sand rises to his neck. "Beach time!" Sora cheers (Hes been living on a beach his whole life! Isn't he bored!). He walks over to the controls and drives the ship upward and crashes it into the bottom of the world.

A few hours of getting sand out of the shoes, pants, shirt and other places...

"No beach?" Sora groans. They all walk to the gates and into the lobby. "Hey, mister goat man?" Sora asks. "You know you're not supposed to call me that! Go move that pedastal over there" the goat like person points to a huge block. Sora tries to push it, but couldn't because he was weak, stupid and-"Hey!" Sora looks up. He signals for Donald and Goofy to come over and help him, but they can't do it either cause it was glued to the ground. "That thing's way too heavy!" Sora complains. "Too heavy, how did all of a sudden you-" Phil turns around to see Sora and the others. "Oops, sorry. Wrong guy" he gets of the block he's on. "What're you guys doin here anyways? This place is for heroes only!" Phil backs Sora up. "Then what're you doing here?" Sora stopped backing up. "I'm the holder of these games" Phil proudly says. "Well, we're heroes too!" Donald squawked. "You, a hero!" Phil laughs. "The best heroes in the universe!" Sora poses while confetti falls on the three of them. "If you can't move this pedastal" Phil begins to push. "Then you can't call yourself," he starts to struggle. Sora crosses his arms. "You were saying?" Sora questions. "A hero!" Phil finishes. He falls to his butt and coughs like crazy. "So maybe it's not all about brawns, so show me what you got" he sighs.

Sora is now in the arena with a bunch barrels. "Get rid of all the barrels in under one minute and I'll put you in the arena" Phil shouts to Sora. "No problem" Sora gets in his little fighting position. He attacks the barrels, but ends up failing. "Too bad. Get out!" Phil shouts. Sora gets really upset and starts throwing barrels at Phil. "Put me in the games!" he growls. "Okay, okay!" Phil shrieks as he runs behind Goofy. "Thankyew!" Sora smiles. The trio fight in the preliminaries and win easily. "You see that kid? That's who you're gonna fight" Hades tells a person with crazy spikey hair. "That kid looks like my son, wonder why? No thanks, my contract says-" "I know what the contract says, I wrote it! It says if you kill Hercules, than you get a bag full of cookies, but you got to get through that kid to get him" Hades points to Sora. "Hercules? What type of name IS that?" Cloud walks away. "They should have named him Himcules, but Hercules?" Cloud shakes his head.

"It's a good thing you came to me for coaching, kid. You looked like you were getting pretty wiped out there" Phil smiled. "Actually, you pulled us over here. All we were doing was laying down" Goofy shakes his head. "You came to me for COACHING!" Phil yells, blowing away a few items on them. Just then, Cloud walks out of the lobby door and stares at them as he stares back. "Daddy!" Sora cheers. "Sora!" Cloud smiles as Sora tackles him to the ground. "Where were you?" Sora asks. "I was eating with Tifa, when the place exploded and I landed here" Cloud gets up. "Where'd you get those clothes?" Sora gets up as well. "Tifa invited Vincent over and we made a bet that if I wore his clothes that I'd get some fangirls, which I did" Cloud cleverly smiles. "And speaking of clothes, where are yours?" Cloud laughs.

Sora looks down and sees that he has no clothes on because Phil blew them away with his yelling. He screams like a girl, embarassing Cloud and making him walk away like he didn't know him. After putting on some of the king's shorts that Donald had kept in a brief case for Pluto to catch and follow his scent, they were back in the arena. "Why do they have to be so big?" Sora complains. "Deal with it!" Donald yells. The next person to come out is Cloud. "Show me your skills!" he yells. "But, you'll kill me!" Sora whines. "As long as your hair is spikey, you'll never die!" Cloud smiles. Sora salutes him for some reason and pulls out his keyblade. They fight for a while until Sora is beaten. "You guys die too fast!" Sora yells to the others. Cloud puts his hand out to help Sora up, when suddenly there is a loud crunching sound. Sora looks up and sees that a dog paw has crunched Cloud to the ground.

"Daddy!" Sora cries. He looks up at Cerberus and smiles. "Puppy!" he points. It's about to strike him, but Hercules stops him. "Phil, get them outta my crib!" he yells. Donald and Goofy drag Sora out of the arena as he cries about wanting to have Cerberus as a pet. "That was Cerberus, the guradian of the gates of Hades" Phil taps his foot, uh, whatever that thing is nervously. "I don't care! I want it as my puppy!" Sora pouts. "We can't keep it! Its not trained and it'll kill us all!" Donald squawked. Sora just ignored him and walked into the Coliseum. "Well, it was nice knowing each other" Goofy sighs as they follow him. When they arrive in time to save Hercules, they see him touching Cloud's butt.

Sora gasps and panics like crazy. Donald takes out his cellphone and calls somebody. A few seconds later there are paparaziis, camera men, and news reporters all around Hercules. Cerberus scares them away and gets back to the fighting. As one of the newspaper people leaves, he hands Sora the newspaper. "Hercules has gone from hero to zero all over again. They got that right!" Sora rolls up the newspaper. "Here puppy! Puppy!" Sora smiles as he shakes the newspaper. "Sora! What're you doing?" Donald cries. Cerberus turns to Sora and roars in his face. Sora wacks him with the newspaper and he calms down. "Sit!" Sora points down. Cerberus sits and wags his tail. "Roll over!" Sora motions his hand in a circular movment. Cerberus rolls over and runs over Donald a few times. Goofy is too busy cracking up to help Donald.

"Good boy! You get a treat!" Sora picks up Donald and holds him in front of Cerberus. "Not me you nit wit!" Donald gets away from Cerberus's teeth. Sora looks threw his pocket and takes out a poupu fruit. "Here!" he tosses it to the threee headed dog, who catches it and eats it. "Now I have a pet who can protect me from Kairi!" he smiles. Goofy and Donald sweatdrop like crazy and walk back into the lobby as Sora follows. "So you have to feed him, play with him, and groom him" Sora explains to Phil and Hercules, who is crying because he was exposed and accused of being gay in front of the whole worlds. "Yeah whatever" Phil sighs. The three of them walk out of the lobby to the gates where they find Cloud with a neckbrace and an arm in a sling. "You okay?" Sora asks. "Yeah, I was trying to harness the power of darkness, but it backfired like my hair dryer" he sighs. "Trying to be like that Sephiroth guy?" Sora smiles. "If he can do it, so can I! I have a demon wing for pete's sake!" Cloud stands up.

"When do I get mine? Riku already got his dark wing a few days ago" Sora pouts. "I'll tell you later, but for now you can have this. Don't lose sight of it" he hands Sora a mini buster sword looking keychain. "What does it do?" he asks. "It has a sonic blade ability in it, curtousy of my buster sword" Cloud walks away. "Hey, lets have a rematch sometime! No dark powers allowed" Sora waves his hands. "I think I'll pass" Cloud flips his hair. Huge dreamy sighs from fangirls can be heard in the distance. "Uh, oh! Gotta go!" Cloud runs into the lobby and locks the door.


	6. Rumble in the Jungle! But Not Much

I just need to put something here to keep my story in order!

"You'll never win! I won't let you!" Sora wipes the sweat off his forehead. "You can't give up, Sora! At least not yet!" Goofy cries out. "But, the arrows are hard to follow!" Sora moves his feet like crazy. The three of them are playing Dance Dance Revolution and are basically doing the same steps and movements to the song Simple and Clean planitb remix. They stop and the results come in. Sora gets an A, Goofy gets a C-, and Donald gets a F--. "You guys cheated!" he comaplains. "No, we just have good feet Mr. Flat Feet" Sora smiles. "You still cheated!" Donald growls. "Did not!" Sora snaps back. They start to compete against each other in arm wrestling, staring contests, and who can juggle more stuff.

"You cheater!" they both yell at each other. "Well, since I'm the keyblade master, I'm gonna take us to that world!" Sora points to a world with water leaking at the bottom. "No way!" Donald grabs hold of the controls. Sora grabs hold as well and they both start to steer the ship into the world. Sora is ejected from the ship and falls into the treehouse. "Oh gosh, my head! When I get that duck I'm gonna cook him so-" Sora is cut off by a growling noise. He looks up and sees Sabor jump down infront of him. "Nice kitty kitty" Sora smiles. It jumps at him, but a man with a cloth around his waist jumps down and throws Sabor out the window. "Thanks dude" Sora gets up. "Thanks...dude?" Tarzan repeats. "Riiiiight, am I in the stone age?" Sora asks. "!#" Tarzan says. "Oooooh, you cussed!" Sora laughs. He looks behind Tarzan and sees Kairi walk away. "Oh great, not only am I lost, but she's here" Sora thinks. "I'm looking for my friend Riku" Sora says slowly.

"Riku?" Tarzan tilts his head to the side. "Yeah!" Sora cheers. "Friend, here. Tarzan show you" Tarzan looks out the window. "Good! Tarzan go, Sora go go" Sora smiles. Tarzan gives him a weird look. "I don't even talk like that, dude" Tarzan says in a skater boy's voice and jumps out the window. Sora follows, but ends up falling over the edge of the tree. They both end up sliding on a huge tree branch. "This is so cool!" Sora slides after Tarzan. He starts to get hit by branches, monkeys, birds, and other obstacles. "This sucks!" he cries out as he jumps off the end of the branch that's above the world in space. Goofy and Donald are sitting on a tree stump. "I hope Sora's okay" Goofy sighs. "Who cares about that jerk" Donald lays on the stump. He looks down and sees a gorilla in front of him. They both freak out. The gorilla stops and leaves something on the ground before running again. Goofy and Donald both look down at it, but hear a rustling in the bushes behind them.

Tarzan leads Sora into a tent surronded by expedition stuff. "What a dump" Sora walks in. "Jane" Tarzan grunts. "Oh, Tarzan. Who's this?" Jane turns around and examines Sora. "I'm Sora" Sora answers. Jane starts to give Sora shots, measures how tall he is, weighs him, and does DNA tests. "I see, so you're not related to Tarzan" she sighs. "Like I'd want to!" Sora rubs his butt, trying to heal the pain from the shot. "They're a circus of clowns" an ugly man walks into the tent with Donald and Goofy following behind. "Donald, Goofy!" Sora takes Donald hands as Donald takes his. They stare at each other and get into a fight. "Hey Sora!" Goofy yells. They both stop and look at him. "Look at this" he opens his hands and shows him something shiney. "Ooooh, is it gold?" Sora asks. "Nope" Goofy shakes his head. "Then it's worthless" Sora pouts. "By the way, Tarzan cussed at me!" Sora points to Tarzan. "I don't think it was a cuss, we'll show him some slides" Jane puts some slides in a slide show machine.

"Well, Tarzan" Jane turns to him after showing him the slides of people eating pie, people playing tug-a-war, and an advertisement for Shinra. Tarzan shakes his head. "Tarzan go see Kerchak" he replies. "He'll take us to the gorillas? I'll be the escort" Clayton smirks. "Dude, take a breath mint" Sora pours a whole box of mints on him. After walking around in marshes, climbing trees, and getting bitten by snakes, they finally find Kerchak. "Kerchak! They need us. I think they're running from a monster called Kairi" Tarzan says to him. "Then why bring them here?" Kerchak walks away. They follow him to the treehouse where Clayton is aiming at Terk (I thought Terk was a guy at first, but nevermind). Donald does that weird sound when he's angry and puts his fists up. Clayton shoots, but misses by an inch.

Terk gets scared and runs up to Kerchak. "Kerchak" Tarzan sighs. They all turn to Clayton and stare angrily. "A snake slithered by and was about to bite that poor-" "Save it for the judge!" Donald puts up his fists. "But the snake!" Clayton says again. "Lies!" Sora slaps himself for no reason. They throw Clayton off the tree and meet him back at the tent. "You are not to bother the gorillas again!" Jane yells. "Oh, come now" Clayton fake smiles. The others stare at him angrily. Donald moves his staff in one hand and lands it in the other or something like that, Goofy puts up his fists, Sora makes a fist out of one hand and punches the other. "I'll be going now" Clayton walks out of the tent. A gunshot can be heard outside, along with a person saying "I thought the saftey was on!" The four of them run out and see powerwilds doing a rain dance around a gorilla. "Get away from that endangered species!" Sora attacks the heartless. The gorilla gives him a note and runs off.

"Dear strange looking man, there are more of us around this area. Please help us! Love, Magilla Gorilla. P.S. I owe you a gummi block. What a rip off!" Sora crumbles the letter. As they help the other gorillas, at the tent Jane is trampled by Terk and Clayton comes in and kidnaps them. They go back to the tent and find it empty, even the fridge is emptied. "I'm so hungry" Sora moans. They go back to the climbing trees and find a giant fruit on the tree. "Sora, you take care of the fruit and we'll fight the heartless" Donald squawks. "Yeah whatever" Sora stares at the giant fruit. After a while all the heartless disappear. "Sora you did it!" Donald cheers. "Did what?" Sora asks with his mouthful of the fruit he was supposed to destroy. "Nevermind" Goofy sighs. After being told what to do, they go down to where Clayton is gathering some gorillas. "Not so fast, Clayton!" Sora yells. He looks at them and raises an eyebrow. They start to fight for a while until Clayton jumps onto the Stealth Sneak. "No fair!" Sora yells.

After exposing the Sneak, they find out the Sneak is wearing a skirt and they begin to laugh at it. It dies of embarassment and falls on Clayton. "Sucka!" Sora laughs. Kerchak throws Sora and the others on top of the cliff. "What was that for?" Sora looks down at them. "Keep outta my crib!" Kerchak shakes his fists. They walk into the waterfall cave and jumps on cliffy parts up to the Cavern of Hearts. "I didn't know butterflies glow" Sora smiles with stars in his eyes. "!#, friends here" Tarzan grunts. "I don't see anybody" Goofy looks around. "He must me friends in our hearts" Jane walks in with Terk by her side. "You've been stalking us!" Sora points at her. "Just seal the keyhole" Donald sighs. He seals it and turns to Donald. "Sorry about ealier" Sora scratches the back of his head. "Me too" Donald looks down. "Yay! We're all friends again!" Goofy hugs the both of them and sets them down. "All for one and one for all!" they take out their weapons and put them together. Terk winks at Donald and tries to kiss him. "Wait! I'm married!" Donald runs around as Terk chases him and the others laugh at him.


	7. Back to Town, A Short Reunion

yawn It's cold

"So where do we go now?" Sora asks. "I guess we go back to town" Donald answers. "Why?" Goofy plays with another paddle ball. "It says so in the stratedgy guide" Donald throws it at Sora. "Darn the people who are controlling our fate" Sora mumbles. The player looks around and fake coughs a little bit. -In town- "Hey look, it's Sora's ship-AHHHHH!" the ship crashes into the moogle near the streetlight. "We're back!" Sora jumps out and poses. Crickets and clapping can be heard, but only from Yuffie's clapping. "You're a natural" she laughs. "I know" Sora tries to show his muscles, but ends up injuring his arm a little bit. "Riiiiight, you're probably wandering where Leon is, so I'll take you to him" Yuffie walks over to the alley (This doesn't happen in the game, but it happens in the manga). The others follow and see her trying to kick down the wooden gate. "A little help here" Yuffie turns to them.

Sora looks at Donald and Goofy as they look at him. "Trinity!" they yell at the same time. "Formation charge!" Sora gets behind Donald and Goofy gets behind him as they get in a line. Yuffie steps out of the way and watch as they bump into each other and break the gate. "I got splinters!" Sora rolls over in pain. "Don't worry, Leon will handle it" Yuffie throws him over the huge crates. After fighting and poking the heartless to death, they come to another trinity mark at the sewers bars. "Wow, I didn't think you guys could do it" Yuffie walks in. Sora stumbles over himself but manages to follow her. "Yuffie makes her grand entrance!" Yuffie walks onto the rocks after swimming in who knows what that water is. "We put those bars there for a reason!" Leon yells. The others make it to the rocks without being pulled in by the giant squid. "Leon, what're these?" Sora holds out the gummi blocks. He thinks for a while before answering. "I dunno, go ask Cid" he answers. "Oh, yeah. You can have this. It was a good luck charm of mine, but I don't need it anymore. It growls at me at night" Leon hands Sora the Earthshine. "What does it do?" Sora asks. Leon thinks for an even longer time.

"I think he's having a migrane" Goofy whispers to Sora. "Let's get out of here" Sora whispers to the others. They tiptoe out of the cavern and back to the first district. "Hey Cid, what's with the gummis?" Sora shows Cid the gummis. "They're navigation gummis ya idiot" Cid laughs. "Can you put them on our ship?" Donald asks. "Duh, isn't your ship made out of gummis?" Cid teases. "Actually, we're missing a chunk of our ship and I have an idea who did it" Donald says suspicously as he looks over to Sora who's eating a hand full of gummy bears. "What? I didn't do it" he turns around and still eats them. "I'll install it if you deliver this book" Cid slams the book on the desk. "AWwwww" Sora complains. "It's called equilavent exchange! His house is in the third district" Cid points to the door. "Fine, Mr. Scrooge" Sora mumbles. "GET OUT!" Cid chases them out with a pitchfork. "I swear that guy is the Grinch in disguise" Sora says to the others as they walk to the door with a fire symbol on it.

He points the Keyblade at it and casts fire. The door catches on fire and they have to jump through it. They come to a secret cave like place with a weird looking house at the center. They start to jump on the giant stone when they suddenly move. "If you fall off you have to go back to the beginning" Donald jumps on one of the stones. Sora, noticing his butt is on fire jumps crazily on the stones and makes it to the house without even falling off. Goofy and Donald laugh as Sora hangs onto a pole and dips his butt in the water. "Well, your face!" Sora yells as he gets up. He kicks the door down out of anger and walks in. "This musty place" Kairi's voice says. "It reminds me of the secret place where we scribbled on the walls" Kairi walks around. "That place was for me and Riku! You just came in and made some pretty ugly drawings!" Sora points. "Who are you talking to? Have you been eating too many gummy bears again?" Donald asks as he and Goofy stare at Sora. Sora looks at them and turns back to find Kairi gone.

"She better be a ghost" he kicks the wall. "You guys arrived early" an old guy's voice says. "Are you a heartless?" Sora takes out his Keyblade. "No, I'm your magic trainer. My name is Merlin" the guy with the extra long beard with a side of an extra long mustache and a wizard's clothes. "Let me unpack first" he sets down his bag and opens it. He jumps onto the pedastal and begins to do the macaraina as house things begin to come out of his bag. A few hours later, the place is so packed with things that they can barley breathe. "So Cid fixed the book, give him my regards. And take that orb over to the fairy godmother" Merlin points to a pumpkin. The trio walks over to it and it becomes a woman. "Hello, I'm your fairy godmother" she smiles. "You've been carrying a woman in your bag!" Sora yells. "Poor spirit, I'll turn it into a summon. Bibbity bobbity boo" she waves her wand. There's a flash and the gem is now a summon and Sora is a poupu fruit with mini clothes on.

"Hey, lunch" Goofy picks it up and bites it. A small scream can be heard and causes him to stop. After fixing up that matter, the three of them walk jump out of the burned door. "Thanks for eating me, Goofy" Sora says sarcastically. "Sorry, Sora" Goofy answers. They about to run into a heartless, when a black flash kills it. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you. How's it hanging?" Riku asks. "Riku!" Sora tackles him to the ground. He starts to make faces out of Riku's. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Riku gets up. "I missed you" Sora says in a dreamy voice. "Yeeeeeah, is Kairi with you?" he asks. "No and I'm happy about that" Sora smiles. "Me too, I don't want to run in with her again" he laughs. "How do we get back to the island?" Sora asks. "I know this woman named-" Riku is cut off by the sound of a swish, yeah a swish. "What did you break this time?" Riku turns around to see Sora with the Keyblade.

"I broke a heartless" Sora smiles. "What is that? If that's my house key my dad's looking for it" Riku looks at the blade. "Nope, it's the keyblade and it chose Sora to wield it" Goofy walks over to Sora. "And what the heck are you?" Riku steps back at the sight of Goofy. "I don't even know what he is, but nevermind. You can come along with us, we got this awesome rocket made of gummy bears" Sora holds out some bears. "So this is the Keyblade?" Riku looks at the Keyblade that walked away from Sora and into his hand. "Hey, give it back! I found it and finders keepers!" Sora tries to get it from Riku. "Catch" Riku throws it and it hits Sora in the head, knocking him out. Riku runs off and Donald and Goofy drag Sora to the small house. "Where's Riku?" Sora wakes up. "He ran off" Donald answers. "Why did you drag me here?" Sora looks around at Aeris, Yuffie, Cid, and Leon. "We heard Maleficent's in town" Leon leans against the wall. "Who's Maleficent?" Sora asks. "She's a witch man! A witch" Cid answers. "She destoryed our world" Aeris adds. "Too bad for you suckas!" Sora laughs. "She probably destoryed yours too" Leon cooly says. "Good point" Sora gets up.

They explain to him about Maleficent and all that other stuff, but outside..."It's just as I told you, he doesn't care about you. He has replaced you with new friends" Maleficent lies to Riku. He looks inside and sees them playing as a band with lights and a crowd cheering for them. "Now think no more of him and come with me" she looks down at him. "Why should I? You ain't my mama" Riku crosses his arms. "Just come on" she takes his wrist. "I swear my dad and brothers will get you! All hail the sexy one winged angels!" Riku yells as he is dragged away. A few seconds, the trio comes out. "Did you hear Riku just now?" Sora asks. "Nope" Donald and Goofy answer. They go to the top of the Gizmo shop and do the trinity. "I just sprained my ankle and you want me to ring the bell?" Sora looks up at the rope above him. The others nod and he sighs in annoyance. He rings it once and at the fountain a shark can be seen eating a person who fell in. The second time, it shows two dolphins jump up and do a flip. The third time the keyhole appears with a sign above it that says 'Seal me now!'

They carry Sora to it, when suddenly the Guard Armour falls from the sky. "Didn't I kill you?" Sora points at it. Donald and Goofy fight it for a while before it turns into Opposite Armour. "Okay this is stupid!" Sora limps to the armour and takes one of its feet. He sticks it on his injured foot and sits down. The armour automatically falls apart and disappears. "Yeesh, that thing won't leave me alone. Now can somebody take me to the hopstial?" Sora tries to get up. Donald and Goofy take him to the nearest hopsital, dragging him because of the weight of the armour.


	8. Arabian Niiiiiiights!

I feel so loved by all the reviews I'm getting! You guys are the best!

"So we're supposed to go to a place called Agraba next?" Sora reads the gameshark guide. "Exactly" Donald looks over to him. "Where'd you get that guide anyways?" Goofy looks over to Donald. "The king left it with a candybar" Donald drives to a sandy world. "I bet's a little hot there, but not that much" Sora smiles, but man, was he wrong. -In Agraba- The sultan runs inside the castle gates with Bugenhagen, trying to win a "Ho Ho Ho" contest with him. "Man it's freakin hot here! Why'd you want to rule a place like this?" Maleficent uses her staff as a walking stiff to keep her up. "I'll change it into an ice resort for all the bad guys!" Jafar says with weird confidence. Iago falls onto him and passes out. "Well, you better change it quick" Maleficent disappears.

"MY GOSH! IT'S SO HOT HERE!" Sora yells as he drags himself on the sand. "I...told you it would be hot" Donald tries to catch up with him. "How far is the city?" Goofy pants as he tries to fan himself with a paper fan. "It doesn't matter. We'll be dead before we even get there" Donald lays on his back. The other two do the same and stare at the sky. "It was nice knowing you guys" Sora puts his hand over his eyes. "You two" the others say. "Watcha doing?" a man on a motorcycle drives over to them. "Waiting for death" Donald answers. "There's a city right there, why don't you guys go inside?" Yazoo steps off his motorcycle and walks over to them. The three of them look up and see they're a few inches away from the city entrance. "We're saved!" the three of them yell at once. "Heeeeey, aren't you Riku's sister?" Sora turns to Yazoo as the other two run off. "What did you just call me!" Yazoo takes out his Velvet Nightmare "Heeeeey, did you steal that from Leon?" Sora looks at the weapon. Yazoo aims it at his head and Sora speeds off faster than the other two. Some heartless pop out and do a little dance. "This is the welcoming commitee?" Sora looks at the other two. They all shrug and fight.

"Where all the people? Aren't they supposed to be selling things? Somebody can easily steal something" Sora asks as he looks around at the empty shops. "Probably hiding from the heartless. Why would anybody want to steal-Sora!" Donald spots Sora trying to stuff down a few watermelons down his shirt. "What? I'm hungry!" Sora complains as he takes them out. "You already ate about half our ship!" Goofy and Donald yell. "So!" Sora spits his tongue out which is now a rainbow like color. The two sweatdrop and continue into the alley. "Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt!" Jasmine comes from behind the crates with a frying pan. "I didn't do it!" Sora screams, throwing his arms in the air. "Oh, you're not Jafar. Sorry about that" she throws the pan to the side. "Who are you?" Goofy asks. "My name is Jasmine and I'm the princess of Agraba" she smiles. "Than your dad jmust be the sultan" Donald jumps in. "Yes, he went off with some guy named Bugenhagen to win some weird 'Ho Ho Ho' contest. A man named Jafar is no running amuck in the city" she looks towards the palace. "Jafar?" Sora wonders. A man laughing can be heard and they look up to see Jafar turned around as he does the chicken dance.

"Oh, um. Jasmine, these street rats won't do you any good. Let me find you something more fitting" Jafar he turns around to them and stops. "This guy is crazy. Jasmine, run" Sora throws his arm to the side. She takes off as Jafar walks away and summons some heartless. They defeat him and try to go after Jafar. "How'd he get away? There's a bunch of crates and barrels piled up there!" Sora points to the blocked entrance. "Looks like we'll have to do some acrobatics" Goofy points to the window board things. They jump across it with extreme difficulty of the window things breaking and closing. "This is gonna be harder than I thought" Sora pants. They jump over buildings with Batman and get pushed off by heartless until they reach Aladdin's house. "This is some crib" Sora look around. "What the heck is that!" Goofy points in horror at a carpet that's being crushed by a dresser. "You should help it you idiot!" Sora moves the dresser out the window. The carpet stands up straight and bows to them before flying off.

"Looks suspicous, I say we follow it!" Sora jumps out the window. He lands on the dresser and rolls off into a bucket of golfballs. "Come on guys!" Sora yells as he still chases the carpet as if nothing happened. He pushes random people who came out of nowhere out of his way, breaks plenty of pots, and squishes and trips over fruit. The other two follow behind, carefully going around the mess he made. They finally make it to the desert and jumps on the carpet. "So where do you think it's gonna take us?" Sora enjoys the breeze along with getting hit by birds and airplane parts. "Who knows" Donald lays back. It takes them to the Cave of Wonders area where Aladdin and Abu are sinking in the sand. "Why's it night here if it was day over there?" Goofy looks up at the sudden night sky. "That is a question, we cannot answer!" the bandits say in a ninja like voice. They try and fight them, but Aladdin somehow gets out of the sand. "Genie, get these guys outta here!" he rubs the lamp. "Wait! We didn't do anything bad!" Sora pleads. "Wish number one, comin right up!" Genie snaps his fingers. All the heartless disappear and all of them head to the desert.

"So there's this girl in Agraba I like, but she's a princess. How could she ever like a guy like me?" Aladdin shakes his head. "Aw, don't think that way. I bet she's crazy for you! Right guys?" Sora tries to cheer him up. "Absoulutely!" Donald squawks. "Yeah!" Goofy cheers. "Thanks guys" Aladdin smiles. "Well, since that's all well and good. Can you get us outta here?" Sora yells as he sinks in the sand that's up to his neck. Donald is about to be dragged under and Goofy's hand is the only thing left showing of him. "Oops, sorry" Aladdin laughs. They head on the carpet and to Agraba where they meet Jafar, again! "Well, if it isn't the street rats" Jafar laughs. "I'm so sorry, Aladdin" Jasmine steps forward from behind Jafar. "Sorry for what?" Aladdin shrugs. "Genie, help Jasmine please" he rubs the lamp behind him. "Wish number two! You're making this real easy you know?" Genie picks up Jasmine. "Oooh, too bad. Your wish has been cancelled, like your show!" Jafar makes a buzzing noise with his staff as Iago brings him the lamp.

"What the?" Aladdin looks around. "Sorry, Al" Genie throws Jasmine into a random pot. "Attack!" Jafar disappears as the pots begin to form themselves into something. "Ewwww, it's a bug!" Sora points at the Potasomething in disgust. It does a weird dance before running off and trampling people in its way. "Aladdin! Help!" Jasmine cries in one of the pots. "I'm trying!" he yells back. They destroy the heartless, but Jasmine isn't in one of them. Laughing can be heard along with a few coughs and Jafar asking for some cheese on his sandwitch. "To the Cave of Wonders!" Aladdin points to the desert. "Hey! Let an expert show you how it's done!" Sora pushes him out of the way. He clears his throat and looks to the city exit. "To the Cave of Wooooooondeeeeerrrrrsssss!" he points. An audience can be heard clapping and roses are thrown at Sora. "I'm so happy" he wipes the tears from his eyes.

They fly off to the Cave, but end up having to fight. The tiger head comes out of the sand as Sora Goofy and Aladdin watch in horror, but Donald is walking in the back like nothing's happening (I saw him doing that in the game and he was in my party!). "Here kitty kitty kitty" Sora takes out some catnip. He throws it into the guardian's mouth and it stays completely still. "Let's go" Sora walks in, but trips and falls down the stairs. "Stupid Mako coordination syndrome" Sora mumbles as he gets up. The others walk down and look around. Sora sees a giant marble like ball roll out of the tiki looking mouth and pops an idea in his head. "Hey guys, can I get a picture of you guys over here?" Sora walks them over to where the stone pedastal is. He gets on the pedastal and takes out his camera. "Back up a little more" he says as they back up right into the trail of the boulder. "Now say 'I'm gonna die!'" Sora smiles. "I'm gonna-what?" they start, but they're hit by the marble that bangs them across to the edge of the trap (I have done that so many times in the game! It is funny!). Sora rolls on the pedastal, laughing so hard, that he rolls off and falls into the hole next to it.

After handeling that matter, doing a bunch of other things, they end up facing Jafar. "Genie, crush them!" he points to them with his staff. "Genie, no!" Al steps back. "Sorry Al, he has the lamp and my contract I don't have a choice" Genie looks down. They fight him and Jafar, but mostly Jafar since the Genie has weak hits. "For my last wish Genie, I want you to make me an almighty head of account genie!" Jafar hold up the lamp. Genie snaps his fingers and the bottom of the ground collaspes. "Shall we jump in?" Sora asks. "We shall" the others nod. "Baaaaanzzzzaaaaaiiiiiii!" they all scream as they jump in. Jafar comes out of the lava with a sunvisor on his head and some reading glasses. "Let me file your bills for death!" he laughs. "That's so lame. I wish you had no mouth!" Sora points at him. His mouth automatically disappears. "How did you do that?" Goofy turns to him. "My wishes are endless!" Sora laughs. "I wish you were a balarina" Sora smirks. Jafar gets a tutu and a fairy wand. "No, please stop!" he mumbles. "I wish you had a-" "Just wish him back into the lamp!" the others cry. "Fine, return to your lamp!" Sora holds up the lamp. Jafar is sucked into the lamp with a poof sound behind him.

"Aladdin?" Jasmine looks down into the pit, about to fall in. A flapping sound is heard and gets closer and closer until Jasmine turns around and everything goes black then yellow with a smiley face, then to the others. "Where's Jasmine?" Aladdin panics. Sora walks over to the keyhole and points the Keyblade at it as he seals it, making a popping sound behind it. The place starts to fall apart with a loads of people falling into the lava pit. "We gotta get out" Donald jumps onto the carpet along with the others. They start to fly away until a cry is heard. "Wait! What about me!" Goofy screams. They look back and see him sitting on the floor. "Genie, go save him!" Al rubs the lamp again, and Genie saves them. They luckily make it out in one piece along with the theme song of One Piece playing in the background. "I don't care! I wanna come with you!" Al pouts. "Sorry, can't. Mr. Scrooge here won't let you" Sora points to Donald. "Then can you find Jasmine for me" Al says with puppy dog eyes. "Oh, fine" Goofy gives in waaaaay to easily.

"Hey Al, you have one wish left! Why don't you let me go find Jasmine?" Genie suggests. "Genie, I wish, for your freedom!" Al shouts or something like that. Genie's wrist bands disappears and he gains legs. "Genie, can you go out and help Sora look for Jasmine, pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?" Al says with the puppy eyes again. "Okay! After all, we are friends Al" Genie smiles. Al combs his hand through his hair even though it gets stuck and flips his hair back.

"Did you get what we wanted?" Maleficent looks over to Riku who's in a dark scary corner. "Duh! She was sitting right there!" he steps out. "Don't you speak to me that way!" she points her finger at him. "Back off lady! I just want my dad's sword back!" Riku shouts at her. "Fine, be that way, but I'm still holding my end of the bargain! And take that redheaded girl with you!" Maleficent shows him Kairi on the T.V. "Dang! I knew there was something bad in this deal" he walks off with his one wing shading him from the, uh, um, dark?


	9. Disecting a Whale and Broken Hearts

Short note: I might not continue on with the Boowoop fanfic. I don't think I'm that good at it anymore, plus I'm funnier on this and the Advent Children fanfic. This is just a little heads up. I'm sorry though!

"I'm so BORED!" Sora groans as he lays back in his chair. "Calm down, we're heading to the next world so you'll have something to do" Donald squawks. "How far away is it?" Goofy asks. "About 12 miles away" Donald looks at the radar. Sora rolls of his chair and onto the floor. "I'll die of boredom before we even get there!" he complains. "I'm trying to steer as fast as I can, but somebody's not wearing a happy face!" Donald looks back to Sora. Sora fake smiles and rolls on the floor. "I wish I was with Riku" he mumbles. The ship suddenly starts to shake and then come to an empty area in space. "What's going on?" Sora sits up. "There's a giant whale in our way!" Donald points out the window. "What's a whale doing in space?" Goofy asks. "I know that whale, it's Monstro!" Jiminy jumps on Donald's shoulder. "And where have you been Myoga?" Sora asks sacastically. "Um" Jiminy starts. "Harpoon that whale!" Sora points to Monstro. "It's not even Moby Dick!" Donald tries to get away from Monstro, but it's heading straight for them with an open mouth. "We're gonna get eaten!" Sora panics and he runs around the ship like crazy. Once the ship and the whale get close enough...CHOMP, SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, KABOOOM!

"There's a monster in there I swear. I heard it growl" a little Sora walks with a little Riku. "There's no such things as monsters" Riku walks up to a bush of leaves to a secret place. "You go in first" Sora gets behind Riku. "Okay, but you have to stay behind me" Riku starts to walk in. "See, it was just the wind making that noise" Riku and Sora make it inside to a small room. "I guess you're right. Hey, maybe we can scribble on the walls and make this place a secret between the two of us" Sora looks at the walls. "Yeah, and nobody would ever find out!" Riku agrees. "Hey, Sora" Riku looks over to him. "Hmm?" Sora turns to him. "When we're older, lets get off this island and explore, not this little kid stuff" Riku puts his hands out to the side. "Do you think the adults will let us?" Sora asks. "If our parents can travel the world, so can we" they both walk out of the room. Sora wakes up to a squishy floor and moist, stinky, air. "Where are we?" he gets up. "What're you guys doing?" he walks over to Goofy and Donald. "Predicting the weather, and for today's forcast, expect showers" Goofy holds his shield over his head. "Heavy showers!" he gets hit by a chest. "Who's up-" Sora gets hit with a chest right in the face. "Cut it out!" Donald yells up at the platform.

"Hi guys" Pinocchio looks down from the things he was throwing. "Pinoc? How'd you get here?" Jiminy jumps on Sora's shoulder as he gets up. But like most people, Pinco walks away from his consience. "Let's go" he points to the wrecked up ship. "Who knows what that stuff is!" Sora points to the water. "Just go in" Donald pushes him, but he grabs onto Goofy and Donald as he falls in. "You two will be my boat!" Sora stands on the both of them. "Now paddle!" he stomps on them. They start to paddle, but they try and shake him off. "Father, with this we can go home" Pinoc shows Gepetto the giant gummi bear. "Really?" Gepetto looks excitedly at the bear. "Chill out, old man. That won't get you home!" Sora climbs onto the ship. "You're stranded here too?" Gepetto walks over to him. "Not stranded, just here" Sora smiles. "That didn't even make sense!" Goofy climbs up next to him. "Your appearance doesn't make sense!" Sora comebacks. "My son went out to look for something to help us get out of here. We've been here for days" Gepetto explains as Pinoc walks off after seeing something run off. "But, I'm sure he's been a good boy in my absence, right Pinco?" Gepetto turns around to find him gone. "Could you please go out and find him?" he turns back to Sora. "Just make me go and do everything!" Sora throws his hands up in the air and goes off to find Gepetto.

They find him in the first chamber doing something. "Come on Pinoc, your father's really worried that you're gone and I don't wanna hear the rest of his story. Plus, this isn't a game type place" Sora points at him. He turns around to leave with the others (Pinoc could easily got an axe and killed him), but something stops them. "But, Sora. I thought you loved to play games, or is it because you think you're too cool cause you have the keyblade?" Riku smiles behind him. "Riku!" Sora turns around and tackles him, trying to make faces with his mouth. "What the hell?" he complains. "I like to play video games if it includes you and not Kairi!" Sora lets go of him. Riku gets up and takes Pinoc to the next chamber. "Does he love that puppet more than me?" Sora clutches his fists. "Must kill Pinocchio!" Sora takes out the keyblade and swings it wildly while killing all the heartless in his way. "We better follow him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself" Donald sighs as they follow him to the next chambers. Sora's rampage continues to the sixth chamber until he falls over the edge of the side because of a barrel spider. "That stupid little $" he yells. "Whoa, language" Donald shouts down to him. They go through all the chambers again until they get to the forth chamber (That place is messed up!).

"Riku, do you truly like that puppet more than me?" Sora looks up at Riku with puppy dog eyes. "I need him for something" Riku sighs. "Like what?" Goofy asks. Riku is about to answer, but a scream distracts him to the bowls. "What does he need him for that I can't help with?" Sora mumbles. They run into the bowls and find Pinoc in the mouth, er, stomach, whatever of the Parasite Cage. "Ewwww, do we have to save him?" Sora groans. "It says so in the guide" Goofy flips to the battle in Monstro. "Poo!" Sora complains. "Are you ready?" Riku takes out his sword. "Ready!" Sora gets in his weird fighting stance. Riku jumps at the thing and starts to attack at different angles, Goofy and Donald try to attack straight on. Sora swings his keyblade up slowly, but brings it down and makes that click sound on a gun and starts to shoot fire at its head. "It's scary in here!" Pinoc screams. "If you're gonna be a real boy, you gotta act like a man!" Sora shouts. After a while, the fighting stops and Pinoc is thrown in a hole in the ground. Riku suddenly jumps in after him. "So he'd go to any limits for him?" Sora shouts. Sora's about to jump, but he trips and falls to the ground before bouncing into the hole. "Everybody's doing it!" Goofy jumps in. Donald sighs and takes out an umbrella and jumps in.

Sora's about to land on a soft matress, but somehow crashes onto Gepetto. "Please give my son back, he's my little boy!" he throws Sora off him and walks over to the edge. "Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished buisness with this puppet. It's not everyday you find a puppet with a heart (Cloud: Hey!). Maybe he can help someone's whos lost theirs" Riku looks down at the passed out Pinoc. "Wait, do you mean Kairi? Why would you want to help her?" Sora walks to the edge. "Why would you care?" Riku walks away. "He likes that puppet and that witch more than me" tears stream down Sora's face. "Hey, remember, no sad faces!" Goofy pats him on the back. Sora tries to smile, but ends up crying even harder. "Riiiiikkkkkuuuuuu!" he jumps off to where Riku ran off to. As he enters the throat, Rare mushrooms jump about on a trampoline. He uses them as stairs as each one jumps higher than the last to get to the stomach. "How can he do that?" Goofy looks up at where Sora jumped to. "He's a 'special' kid" Donald follows. "Kick Pinoc outta your life Riku!" Sora comes into the stomach. "A puppet thats lost his heart. Maybe it's the key to saving her" Riku looks down at the puppet. "How about it Sora, lets join forces and we can save her. We can do it together!" Riku walks over to him.

Sora takes out the keyblade and prepares to fight. "What? You'd rather fight me, over a puppet that has no heart or brain?" Riku stops. "If you're gonna come with us, you gotta lose the puppet!" Sora tries not to cry. "Then you leave me no choice" Riku stares Sora down. Just then, the Parasite Cage falls infront of Riku. "I'm outta here" Riku leaves through a portal. Pinoc and Jiminy run out, but Sora trips them as they leave. Sora starts to jump and run on the platforms as Donald and Goofy attack it head on. "I'll join you guys in a minute" he calls out to them. 10 minutes later..."I'll be there any minute to help you out!" Sora jumps onto another platform. 20 minutes later..."I'm a comin!" Sora runs onto the next platform, but trips with the keyblade going down. It hits the Parasite in the face and it explodes. "Riku! Riku!" Sora calls out as the place begins to fall apart. Monstro swims/flies through space when he suddenly, sneezes (Nasty! Cover your nose!). The gummi ship crashes into the palace of Agraba, but they're okay.

"I hope Gepetto and Pinoc are okay" Goofy sighs. "That sneeze blew them pretty far" Donald drives the ship out of the palace. "Riku" Sora sighs as he lays his head on hand and looks out the window to the starry sky. -On Hook's ship- "So, she's just another lifeless puppet?" Riku looks down at a figure laying on the bed. "Exactly" Maleficent answers. "And her heart was-" "Taken by the heartless no doubt" Maleficent finishes for him. "Tell me, how do I get her heart back?" Riku turns around to her. "There are seven princess of heart. They will unlock a door to wisdom and fun" she answers. "Always have something hard for me to do" he mumbles. "And now, I give you a special gift" Maleficent raises her arms. "The power to control the heartless and delivery people!" she causes him to glow green. He turns back around to the figure and picks it up. "Soon Azura, soon" he lays the sleeping white bunny back onto the bed. He walks away and steps in Kairi on his way out.


	10. Under the Sea!

I'm gonna post two chapters today!

"Sooooooommmmmeeeee whhhhheeeeeerrrrrrrreeeee, ooooooouuuuuuuttttttt thhherrrrreeeeee!" Sora sings as he looks out the window. "Will you shut up!" Donald shouts to him. "But, I miss Riku!" Sora looks at him with puppy dog eyes. "You'll see him again" Donald steers to the next world. "So, what's the next world?" Goofy asks. "This one" Donald points to a world surronded by coral and with a watery filling. "Get ready to land!" he goes down closer to it. "Land! It's a water world and I can't hold me breath underwater for long!" Sora complains. "With my magic you won't!" Donald smiles. "Choose your form" Donald shows Sora some pictures with black figures in the middle. "Tamoto" Sora points at the picture. "No, it's a crab form you can choose" Donald explains. Sora imagines what he would like as a crab and gets squashed. "No thanks" Sora backs away. "How about this?" Donald flips it over to a fish. Sora imagines himself as a fish being harpooned. He twitches. "I'll just turn you into this" Donald chooses a form for him.

The trio falls into the sea, and in a perfect dive form! "Ooooooh, I'm a merman!" Sora looks at his tail fin. "It was either that or a whale" Donald falls upside down. "What are you supposed to be?" Goofy swims over to Donald. "I'm a squid" Donald sighs. "What a ridiculous squid!" Squidward walks by. Just then, Arial, Sabastian, and what's his face swim over. "Swim faster, guys! They're coming!" Arial yells to them. "We're trying, hold your seahorses, woman!" Sabastian catches up. "Wait, Arial! Who are they?" Flounder stops at the sight of Sora and the others. Sabastian looks back while swimming and runs into Donald's eyes. "What're you looking at?" Donald growls as Sabastian turns around. "Aiiieeee!" he swims into the giant calm with Flounder. "Can you help me fight those weird monsters?" Arial turns to Sora. "Um, sure" he answers. Some Sea Neons and Sheltering Zones come, but they luckily beat them. "So, where are you from?" Arial asks. "I'm from, uhhhh, the Arctic Ocean?" Sora shrugs. "Arctic? Is it cold there?" Arial swims around him. "Very cold!" Sora smiles. "Well here, it's not so cold. Those monsters chased us when I poked at them with a coral branch" Arial says as she points to the place they swam from. "Gee, I wonder why" Sora rolls his eyes.

"Come on! Lets go see daddy and he may reward you!" Arial takes his hands. "Reward?" Sora imagines. He sitting on a throne with a crown on his head with Donald and Goofy by his side as he is the king of sea and all of the worlds. Donald and Goofy follow him and are confused by the crazy broken smile on his face. "What's his problem?" Goofy asks. "I don't wanna find out" Donald shakes his head. "These calm depths are pretty harsh, so you might wanna hang on!" Arial swims to the calm depths. "How bad can it-" Sora is blown away as he swims one inch away from the current. Luckily, he enters the right cave. "Heh, I'm sooooo smart!" he smiles. He sees that crazy sea urchin and touches it. It explodes in his face and give out a coupon for eating at Chocobo King. "Alright!" he cheers as he looks at the coupon.

They finally get back onto the trail to the palace and stop at that huge hole in the wall. "You see that big rock over there? My grotto's in there, we can go there later" Ariel points at the boulder. "You can go inside rocks down here? Interesting" Sora squints at the rock. Donald hits him with a coral branch and goes inside the hole with the others. "Not the palace I thought it would be" Goofy looks around at the broken pieces. As they swim through the bridge, they get chased by some screwdivers (At first, I though it was Screwdrivers). "Swim like the wind!" Sora screams. "Is that even possible?" Ariel looks back at him. "How should I know?" Sora tries to catch up. A light blast comes from up ahead and destroys the heartless. "Ahem, presenting the king of the seas, King Triton!" Sabastian swims next some muscular old guy sitting (Is that even possible for them?) in a throne like chair. Some confetii and balloons fall from above. "Sabastian, get rid of that thing!" Triton points to the ceiling at a net. "Right away sir" Sabastian answers. "Daddy!" Ariel cheers. "Oh, Ariel!" he sighs. "How many times have I told you not to leave the palace?" he growls. "You expect me to keep track?" she shrugs.

"And who are they? Is that a new boyfriend?" Triton points his trident at Sora. "You remember what happened to the last one?" Triton turns to Ariel. "Yes" she looks over at a pile of bones with a jock jacket around what looks like the arms. "I'm not even close to her! We just met a few minutes ago!" Sora puts his hands up defensively. "We came here looking for the keyhole" Goofy smiles. "The what? There is no such thing!" Triton points the trident away from him. "Fine! We're leaving!" Ariel pouts and leaves with the others. "Some times I think I'm too strict" he leans back (Try overly crossed the line strict! She can't even eat without him hovering over her shoulder!). "Now that they mentioned it, I'm quite curious about this keyhole" Sabastian swims over to him. "That doesn't concern you Sabastian" Triton stops him. "Any reports?" he asks. "Yes, your majesty. Your toy sellings are going down and the monsters are coming from Ursala's grotto!" Sabastian answers. "I knew it! She's the one who's been killing my toys and sending those monsters here! I see excile from the palace and taking away her make-up has done nothing to help her" Triton looks up.

"What should we do?" Sabastian asks. "Keep Ariel away from those monsters!" Triton bangs his hand on the arm of the chair. "Yes your majesty! Right away!" Sabastian swims off. "Soooo, why isn't your dad called Neptune?" Sora asks as he swims away with the others. "My dad found out the planet Neptune had the same name and got jealous. He tried to destroy it, but he was way too far so he decided to change his name" Ariel sanswers as they stop. "Dolphin!" she waves her hand. A yellow dolphin with a dolphin sign on his fin, swims by and stops. They each grab a fin and hold on tight as it takes them to the grotto. "We could've just swam" Goofy sighs. Sora opens the boulder and they swim into the gallery. "What is all this?" Donald asks as he looks around. "This is my one of a kind collection. Me and Flounder have collected most of these" she looks at a music box. Donald and Goofy look around in amazement as Sora stuffs a bag full of items. "She said one of a kind" Sora thinks as he keeps stuffing it. "What's this shape for?" Goofy asks, pointing a fin at the trident shaped thing on the wall.

"I'm not sure, but lets go and find out" Ariel swims out the grotto. The others shrug and follow. They swim through the even harder calm depths which is now filled with houses and bikes everywhere. "Where did those come from?" Donald gasps for...um...water? "They come around at least once a year. Just be lucky it's not bricks and stone season" Ariel answers. They go into the sunken ship area and look around. "Stay groovey? This ship must be the the 80's or something" Sora reads a wristband on a skeleton hanging from the ship's plank. They go inside, luckily fast enough to escape the shark outside. "What's in the chest?" Ariel swims over to a chest near the ship's window. The others swim over to it and almost get their heads bitten off by the shark. "Was this a set up?" Sora asks. Ariel shakes her head and turns back to the chest. "Ooooooh, pretty!" Sora holds up the crystal trident. They swim back out, only to find Bruce out there. "Hello" he smiles. Sora sinks down slowly in fear and nervousness. "Oh, I get it. Why trust a shark, right?" Bruce turns around, but comes back around and almost bites him.

"Shark attack!" Sora swims faster than the speed of light back to the grotto. They meet him back there a few hours later with party hats and balloons. Sora's huddled in a corner, holding the trident and mumbling words. "I want my daddy!" he whines. "Let's just put the triton in" Ariel takes him out of the corner. They both insert the trident into the shape and watch it glow. "You have won the all new Finding Nemo DVD!" a weird voice says outta nowhere. Just then, king stalker comes out and destroys the triton. "Daddy!" Ariel scolds. "What have I told you about leaving the palace!" he yells. "I don't have to listen to you!" Ariel yells back. "Yes you are!" he raises his voice even louder (Like it could get any louder. You can't tell if he's talking or yelling). "You can't force me to be something I'm not!" Ariel growls. "The hell I can!" Triton points his trident in her face (I heard that from the Boondocks). She pouts and swims off. "And you, mister keybearer. You are not from this world!" Triton turns to Sora. "What makes you think that?" Sora asks nervously. "You can't fool me! You can't tell your dorsal fin from your tail!" Triton points out. "Nice going, Donald" Sora looks at Donald.

"The keybearer only bring destruction and ruin to worlds. You have violated this principel by coming here" Triton calms down. Sora is making a fake Triton person with his hand behind his back while moving his hand with Triton's words. "I thank you for saving my daughter, but there is no room for you and your key in my sea!" he swims away. Sora spits his toungue out at him and crosses his arms while pouting. -In that weird place- Ariel is crying on a stump, when suddenly, Flotsam and Jetsam come out of nowhere (How can you tell those two apart?). "The poor girl, her spirit is broken and there's nothing she can do" one of them says. "Who are you?" Ariel looks up at them. "Call Ursala's anti sadness agency. She can make all your dreams come true" they swim away. Ursala comes down outta nowhere and swims down to her. "What's wrong?" she asks. "My dad's a jerk!" Ariel answers. "I know he is, but what do you want to do?" Ursala tries to get off the subject. "I wanna see other worlds!" Ariel says as the music comes on. "Okay! Cut the music! We don't do that in here! So, you want to see other worlds? That shouldn't be too hard" Ursala smirks. "Infact, your friends came from another world, with some special help" she (sits...?) next to her. "How can I leave?" Ariel asks. "Listen closely" Ursala huddles with her. Sora, Donald, and Goofy swim back to the palace, only to find Ursala having the trident and Triton, looking all...old?

She disappears at the sight of Sora. "Get the trident, back from Ursala" Triton points to the out the door. "Why should we?" Sora crosses his arms. "We have to. My dad's had that thing all his life since he's obsessed with things that are sharp. That trident is his favorite one and he overreacts if he doesn't have it" Ariel swims out with the others. They go back to the sunken ship and open the door to Ursala's grotto. "Get out here!" Donald demands as he looks at the giant shell. "Your time has come!" Sabastian jumps onto his head. Ursala comes out and glares at them. They both freak out (Maybe Triton shouldn't have taken away her make-up, or maybe it made her look even uglier before?). They all fight a certain enemy, while Sora is boredly throwing magic spell at the cauldron. "This sucks!" he complains as he throws his keyblade. It hits Ursala in the back of the head, killing her last HP points, and returns to him. Flotsam and Jetsam both die, she freaks out and goes inside the shell. Sora and the others pound on the door, trying to get her out (I thought she was in there, but we couldn't get in so I left).

They swim back to the calm depths, but find a hole on the other side that says 'Ursala went in here!' "I wonder where Ursala went" Sora looks around. The others sweatdrop and hit him with whatever they could find. "You fools! I control the seas now!" Ursala swims up. She becomes bigger, more powerful and uglier as the others stare in horror. She tries and sucks them in, but gets Sora as the others swim outta the way. "AHHHHH! It got me!" Sora exclaims as he tries to swim free. Suddenly, a giant fish net comes down and catches her. She's dragged up, leaving the Triton behind. "No eating here tonight! Hey! No eating here tonight! You're on a diet! You're on a diet!" they all cheer. They head back to the grotto (Where there's suddenly, more light) and seal the keyhole. "So, Sora. What's your world like?" Ariel asks. "Violent, sandy, hot, full of bishies, and awesome" Sora smiles. "Cool! Maybe someday, I'll make it to your world" Ariel smiles. "Whatever! You can suffer in this water" Sora thinks. "Well if you do that, please leave me out of it" Sabastian sighs. "To celebrate our next sealed keyhole, I'm making fish sticks and lobster!" Sora cheers. Flounder, Ariel, and Sabastian faint while the other two sweatdrop. "What?" Sora looks around confused.


	11. Trick or Treat!

Maaaaaan! I wanted to post this one on Halloween, but nooooooo!

Donald is steering the ship to the next world while Goofy is playing with another paddle ball. "Where's Sora?" Goofy asks as he looks around. "He's still in the bathroom, he said he couldn't get the feeling of needing water out of him" Donald anwsers. Sora comes outta the other room, still a little pruny from the water. "So, what's our next world?" he asks walking over to the controls. "Halloween Town" Donald points out the window. "Ooooooh! I wanna be a chocobo! No, a rockstar! Or maybe a ninja!" Sora bounces around the ship. "Hold your horses! I'll pick our costumes" Donald gets closer to the world. They're beamed down onto the save point. "Oooooh, I'm a vampire!" Sora smiles. "What're you?" he turns to Donald. "A mummy" Donald answers. "Your mom looks like that? I wonder what your dad looked like" Sora takes a step back. "What're you supposed to be?" Sora turns to Goofy. "A zombie" Goofy answers. "Well, lets go trick or treating!" Sora cheers. They all agree and head towards the main square. They start to trick or treat at the first few houses when they suddenly hear the mayor. "Now introducing the king of terror, Jack Skellington!" he yells through a mircophone. Jack comes out of the fountain with who knows what's in it and poses.

"Bravo, Jack bravo!" the mayor runs over to him. "Why thank you. But, my act's not good enough. All the heartless are just standing there!" Jack frowns. "I'm going to consult the doctor" he turns around and walks to a tall buliding. "I'll attend the decoractions!" the mayor runs off. "I like that guy!" Sora points at Jack as he enters the door. "Lets follow him!" Sora runs over to the door. "What do we have to do to get the heartless to dance?" Jack asks the dude in the wheelchair (Not from Advent Children :p). "The heartless need a heart!" the doctor turns around from his book. "It says, first get a container with a lock" Jack reads the book. The doctor gets out a heart-shaped container out of nowhere and sets it on the table. "We need a key to this thing first!" the doctor exclaims. "You're really gonna help that bone guy?" Donald asks. "Yep, besides I wanna see the heartless dance too" Sora answers. Sora walks over and opens the lock with his keyblade. "Thanks, and you are?" Jack looks over to Sora. "Sora" he answers. "Thanks Sora! I'd like you to be part of this years Halloween!" Jack smiles. "Do I get to scare the life outta little kids?" Sora asks. "That's why it's Halloween Town!" Jack answers. "Count us in!" Sora cheers.

"But first, we got to get some things!" the doctor points out the door. "Give us the shopping list and we'll shop for them" Goofy says. They head out the door, only to find the mayor panicing like crazy. "Jack! All the heartless are outta control!" he shrieks. "We'll take care of it" Donald asnwers. They poke the heartless to death until they get to the graveyard. After defeating the heartless there, they meet up with Sally. "How did you hide behind there and not be seen?" Sora asks. "My body fell apart" Sally answers. "We need your forget-me-not" Jack says. "You mean this?" Sally hands him a flower. "Jack, I don't think this is such a good idea. What if we accidentally scare somebody to death?" Sally asks. "Don't worry, we'll be sure the ambulance gets here in time for that. Besides, you're gonna love it!" Jack says as they walk away from the graveyard. Just as they leave, the coffin opens. "Lock!" "Shock!" "Barrel!" the three jump out (Shock's voice is sooooo annoying!). "They're making a heart?" Lock looks over to Barrel. "What should we do?" he asks. "Isn't it obvious?" Shock looks at the two. "Tell Oogie Boogie!" Barrel giggles.

The others bring back the flower to the doctor and try the experiment again. At first it works, but then fails. "It failed!" the doctor exclaims as Jack does a dramatic pose. "What we need is the element of surprise" he looks at the heart again. "SURPRISE!" Sora yells after sneaking up behind Goofy. Goofy falls to the ground and covers himself with his hands. "I meant that the mayor has it" the doctor points to the door. They run out and fight all the way back to the graveyard. As they walk through the graveyard a figure jumps up from behind a tombstone. "Hey! You're that guy!" Sora points at him. "Vincent Valentine" Vincent rolls his eyes. "Yeah! Aren't you one of the guys who helped my dad save our world?" Sora asks. "Of course" Vincent crosses his arms. "What're you doing here?" Donald asks. "I was thrown here when our world shattered" he uncrosses his arms. "If you're looking for my dad, he's at the Coliseum. We'll take you there after we finish this world" Sora points to where the gummi ship is. Vincent nods and walks over to the Gate.

"So, how do we get to the other side?" Goofy asks. "Blue scadooded, we can too! Boooowop!" Sora jumps inside the coffin. "That, was weird" Donald twitches. They do the same and end up in the place with more graves. "Look at the tombstones and remember their patterns to get a surprise!" the mayor points at the grave. Sora watches the ghosts rise from the tombstones, but loses track after the first one and decides to destroy them all. The giant pumpkin nearby explodes and they find a jack-in the-box inside of it. "You hold it! The last time I open a box like this, I got punch in the face!" Sora hands the box to Goofy as he remembers the dream. They head back to the lab and add that to the heart. "Lets see if it'll work now" the doctor drives his wheelchair over to the table, but Barrel jumps in the way and trips the wheelchair. The heart slips out of the doctor's hands and lands in Lock's. The three brats run out of the room, leaving the others to help the doctor up. After helping him, they run out to the Square. "We lost them!" Sora stomps his foot. Jack pats his boney leg and Zero flies over to him. "Go sick'em boy!" he points to the graveyard. He nods and flies off as the others follow.

They fight their way to the Moonlit Hill and over to the side. "This world isn't as big as I thought" Sora thinks. "I knew Oogie Boogie had something to do with this!" Jack sees the walking tub walk up the manor. They head up to the top and into the Evil Playroom (What's so evil about it?). There they fight Lock, Shock and Barrel in the super easiest battle in the game. "It's all Oogie Boogie's fault!" they say at the same time. "Still, you guys get a time out!" Sora points his finger at them. Goofy sits down on a lever, but immediately stands back up as he hears something move outside. "So, where is this Oogie?" Donald asks. "We're not supposed to tell" Shock answers. "Fine, do it the hard way!" Sora walks out the door. He trips on a step and falls all they way down to the entrance. "Where am-" he's kicked off by the walking toilet to a lower branch of the tree. "What's up with the weird door?" Sora looks up at it. The others float down on some umbrellas and walk inside with him. "You want this heart?" Oogie holds out the heart. "Then come get it!" he stuffs it down his throat. "I don't want it now!" Sora shakes his head. "Oh, heartless!" Oogie calls out. Only two come out, but then leave.

He gets upset and throws the others into the roulette. "You gamble in here?" Sora yells to him. He pulls out some dice and gambles with their lives, but Sora sneaks away while the others are trying to dodge those crazy jumping blades. After depleting almost half of his green HP bar, he goes over to the shower and heals up. "No fair!" Goofy complains. As Oogie is about to win against them, Sora sneaks up behind him. "SURPRISE!" he yells. Oogie falls off the platform and into the ring. He's beaten to death and thrown back onto the platform. Bugs leak out of him as he melts. "And that's what'll happen if you sometimes don't check your candy!" Sora gives a thumbs up to the screen. They walk out, only to find Oogie has merged with the manor. "Ewwww!" they all groan. "We have to destroy the orbs!" Jack points to the purple orbs on him. "I got a better idea" Sora jumps down. "Don't be a hero, Sora!" Goofy yells down to him. Sora pulls out a picture of Kairi and shows it to the manor. "Ewwww!" it complains and begins to weaken. Gunshots pierce through the huge sack of patatos and kills it.

"You guys were taking too long" Vincent jumps down to Sora. "What could I do?" Sora shrugs. He seals the keyhole and heads back to the Square. After having a party with the team and a bunch of other people, they decided to finish their trick or treating. "That's a really nice vampire costume, Mr. Valentine" Sora looks up to Vincent. "It's not a costume" Vincent smirks down to him. Sora turns a very light pale hearing this.


	12. Learn to Fly to the Sky!

Playing KH has made me want to watch all the Disney movies.

"I'm so glad you're back Vincent!" Cloud squeezes the life out of him. "You're just lucky I had a spare outfit" Vincent pushes him away. "I'll see you later Sora!" Cloud waves as Sora walks to the gates. "You get to have an extra allowance for this!" Cloud smiles. "Thanks dad!" Sora waves back. "My dad's the coolest!" Sora lightly punches his chest. "And make sure you're wearing clean underwear!" Cloud laughs. "DAAAAAD!" Sora runs out crying.

"So, where to now?" Sora sits in a corner with his arms crossed in embarrassment. "Don't get your underwear in a wrinkle!" Donald starts to crack up with Goofy. "Shut up! At least I got pants and don't show off my feathery butt!" Sora comebacks. Donald sits on the seat and pulls his shirt down below his butt. "We're going to Neverland" Donald mumbles. "Neverland? Do ships never land in Neverland?" Goofy scratches his head. "No! It's just called that!" Donald yells at him. "How long is it gonna be?" Sora closes his eyes. "About, four hours" Donald looks at his watch. Snoring can be heard now that Sora has automatically fallen asleep. "What do you think he dreams about?" Goofy whispers to Donald. "Mmm candy and cheese!" Sora turns over. "I don't think I wanna know" Donald twitches. "Riku, don't go!" Sora tightens his eyes close and grabs onto a poll. "Awww, he misses Riku. Ya can't blame him for that!" Goofy smiles a little. "Riku, where'd you go? I'll kill Kairi to get you back!" Sora rolls over a little. Donald and Goofy stiffly turn back to the controls.

A few bumpy rode hours later...

"Sora wake up!" Donald squawks like crazy. "No, leave me alone mommy. I'll clean my room later!" Sora puts a pillow over his head. "Sora, wake up! There's a pirate ship coming!" Donald lights his butt on fire. Sora shoots up and runs around holding his butt. "Fire on the poopdeck!" Sora runs up to Donald. "Well there's gonna be fire on the ship if we don't get away from this one!" Donald tries to steer the ship away. "Fire the cannons!" Goofy hides behind the seat. When they try, there cannons have no affect. "It was worth a shot" Goofy shrugs. Some pirates come onto the ship and draw there swords. "I'm ready to get it on!" Sora prepares the keyblade. They fight for a while, but soon Sora is knocked out by a piece of wood. "Take the others, let him stay until he wakes up. He'll be crazy over me if he wakes up to see me" a voice says. A few more hours later, Sora wakes up to see part of the gummi ship trashed. "And Donald says for me to keep my cabin clean?" Sora laughs a little.

"Now, where'd they go?" Sora looks around. He walks out the door and wonders around the pirate ship. "I wonder if that pirate lives here. What was his name? Monkey D. Luffy?" Sora thinks (I don't see why it's not hurting him). "So, you did come Sora" Riku's voice comes from above. "Riku?" Sora looks to the upper deck. "Riku!" he starts to run over to him. "Woah! This isn't supposed to happen!" Riku backs up, but is tackled by Sora. "Quit leaving me!" Sora tries to squeeze him to death. Riku picks him up and sets him down on the lower deck. "Meep?" Sora looks up confused. "As I was saying, it's about time you came. I was about to think you gave up" Riku brushes himself off. "Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora tilts his head to the side. "Why do you care about them, when you should be caring about her" Riku points to Kairi. "Why do you care about her?" Sora asks. "Not her, my bunny! Azura Chi-Chi Wa!" Riku bends over and picks up a sleeping white bunny. "Aww, I can't believe I forgot little Chi-Chi!" Sora says in a sweet like voice.

"Her heart was taken by the heartless, and now she won't wake up! Me and my brothers had her since we were little. She was my first friend before I met you and was always by my side" Riku gets all teary. "Then, why don't you help me destroy the heartless?" Sora gets all teary too. "Because, I can control the heartless, and as long as I can do that then they won't hurt me" Riku tries to hold the tears back in. "But" Sora starts. "No, buts about it!" Riku starts to cry. "Alright, no more weeping you land lubber!" Hook walks in. "I'm no land lubber!" Sora turns to him. "Well, you'll be sent down below anyways" Hook laughs. Mr. Smee (Mr. Smee...hahaha. How come he was the only worker on the ship?) pulls a lever and Sora drops to the lower deck. "Let's get this ship underway already! Make sure he and his friends don't escape" Riku wipes the tears from his cheeks and walks away. "Why should I watch them? They're heartless all over. And why am I taking orders from a brat?" Hook crosses his arms. "I heard that!" Riku yells.

"So she's really up there?" Goofy asks. "Yep, I saw her cute furry fur with me own eyes" Sora smiles. "Then lets go up to her and help her" Goofy smiles. "Yeah" Sora smiles even wider. "Okay, but first" Donald starts. "Get offa me you heavy weights!" Donald throws them off. A small noise causes them to turn to some crates across the room. "Who's there? Come out with your hands up!" Sora takes out the keyblade. "I'm the answer to your prayers" a boy in a green suit jumps out. "You're not the mega awesome sword I wanted for my birthday" Sora crosses his arms. "No, I'm gonna help ya. The names Peter Pan" Peter smiles. "Reminds me of the peanut butter" Goofy looks up. "You stuck in here too?" Sora asks. "Nope, I'm just waiting for somebody" he looks around. A light comes from outside the door and into the room. "My life is passing before my eyes!" Sora shrieks. "So, Tinkerbell how are things?" Peter asks. "What? you say she's there and there's another girl with her?" Peter translates. "I didn't here her say anything" Goofy lifts his ear. "Come on Tink, open the door" Peter walks to the door where Tink flew off.

Sora clears his throat a couple of times. "Ya know, a glass of water should clear that up" Peter laughs. "Fine, you can join me, but only until I can save Wendy" Peter puts his hand out. "I'm Sora" Sora is about to shake his hand, but Peter draws it back. "Psyche!" Peter opens the door. After fighting a few fights, they're stuck in a room with a hole in the ceiling. "What's with all these crates?" Donald looks around. "Brother is carrying a bunch of cookies in them" Kadaj pops out from behind some crates. "Aren't you Riku's other brother?" Sora turns around to him. "Kadaj's the name. Riku's younger than me by 2 years" Kadaj walks over to them. "Are you siding with him?" Goofy asks. "Only to save my bunny and eat some cookies" Kadaj smiles. "Are you gonna kill us?" Peter asks. "What gave you that idea?" Kadaj holds his sword behind his back. "Peter?" Wendy looks down from the hole. "Wendy, are you alright?" Peter asks. "Yes, but this creepy girl won't stop looking at me" Wendy looks over to Kairi's zombie body (Where are Wendy's brothers?). "Just don't look at her!" Sora calls up. Some people come in and hall Wendy and Kairi out.

"Back to work" Donald sighs. They go up to the next hall and walk to the next room. "Hey, how come you can fly?" Goofy asks. "It's magic" Peter stops and turns around. "I've tried magic before and it nearly killed me" Sora rolls his eyes. "All you gotta do is believe and put a little pixie dust on ya" Peter shakes Tinkerbell over them. Donald tries to fly, but doesn't even get in the air. "Shouldn't you be able to fly already since you're a duck?" Sora asks. "Shut up!" Donald yells. They go into one of the rooms and free Wendy. "Well, I'm outta here!" Peter flies off with Wendy. They walk into the next room and to a save point. "Shouldn't you save? When was the last time you saved anyways?" Donald asks. Sora thinks back all the way to the beginning of the game to the dream. "Yeah, I'll save" he sighs and saves the game. They climb up the ladder and turn the corner to find Riku leaving. "Riku, wait! We can save her together!"Sora tries to stop him. He leaves with Azura anyways and summons a Shadow Sora. "That guy does not look as handsome as me!" Sora points. They fight for a while and defeat and run out to the deck. "Looks like we've got you cornered!" Hook points his hook at him. "Where's Riku?" Sora takes out the keyblade. "He went to the ruins of Hollow Bastian" Mr. Smee answers. "Well, I know where I'm about to go" Kadaj smiles. "Don't leave me!" Sora grabs his ankle. "You either walk the plank, or suffer with your fairy friend" Hook points to the plank and Mr. Smee holds up a cage holding Tink.

Heartless surrond them and Sora has no choice. "Fine" he walks over to the plank. "Let him go!" Kadaj demands. "Nope!" Hook shakes the board a bit. Sora looks down and sees an alligator ready to kill him. "Just believe Sora and you can fly. Kinda like a bird, but more like a plane" Peter says in his mind "Am I having that mental illness my dad has?" Sora thinks. Sora closes his eyes and jumps. He luckily makes it and flies back onto the deck. Peter flies by and steals Tink from Mr. Smee. "Thanks Peter" Sora smiles. "I wasn't gonna leave you and Tink on your own" Peter lets her free. While fighting Hook, they go away from the ship (I think it's funny how if you do that, Hook'll follow and say "You're not getting the other hand!). They finally defeat him and kick him off the ship to be chased by that crazy croc. "Do you think he's still worried about-" "Shh!" Donald cuts Goofy off. "I can't believe I flew" Sora looks up at the sky. "That was so awesome! It's better than flying in the Highwind!" Sora smiles. -At the Accessory Shop- "What! There's nothing more fun than riding in the Highwind!" Cid freaks out. "Huh? You say there's something at the clock tower?" Peter translates Tink's words. "Lets go guys" Peter takes flight.

They fly to the tower and meet up with Wendy (Why would he leave her there? How can she get down?). "The sides on Big Ben tell the time over England, but one of the clock faces is wrong" Wendy points to the one below them. Sora flies down and starts to hit the clock. "Get fixed I say!" he hits the minute hand. It finally hits 12 o' clock and a keyhole glows near the one. "Gotta aim this right.." Sora aims the keyblade. He hits it directly and seals the keyhole. "So, you're leaving?" Wendy asks. "Yep, but you can always see me in Neverland" Peter answers. Tink flies over to Sora and smiles. "Can you take care of her for me?" Peter asks. Tink winks at Sora and sits on his shoulder. "Wha?" Sora turns to him. "At least you'll have somebody to keep you from hitting on my little brother for a while" Kadaj smiles. "But, you're just as cute as he is" Sora looks up at him dreamily. Kadaj shudders and takes a step back.


	13. When in Doubt, Call Sephy

I think Kh2 comes out sometime next year in March...but I can't wait!

"I can't believe little Azura lost her heart!" Sora wipes the tears off his face. "We'll find it, but first we gotta defeat the heartless" Donald drives to an even darker area of space, or whatever it is (They never show any actual planets, or are the worlds the planets?). "Forget the heartless! I'm gonna go save her right now!" Sora opens the cockpit door and jumps out. Donald and Goofy shake their heads in shame, seeing Sora float by the window trying to hold his breath and turning an alarming blue. After dragging him back into the ship, they land in a foggy world.

"What's this place called again?" Sora asks. The cool looking Hollow Bastian comes up as the fog clears. "What's up with that screwed up castle? It looks like part castle/factory/warehouse/hideout!" Sora looks in disgust. "It must've turned into this place because of the heartless" Donald looks at the heartless crest in the middle of the castle. "No, I think it's because somebody ate part of the castle and they replaced it with this junk" Sora laughs. "Whatever" Donald and Goofy walk forward. "Ooooh, I'm walking on water. Hey, doesn't that remind you of that lyric in that song Simple and Clean" Sora runs around. "I guess that's what they meant. If you have to prove somebody you love them, just walk here" Goofy answer. Donald and Sora gasp. "He just spoke smart!" Sora gasps even more. Goofy sweatdrops. They jump onto the ice blocks and move up. Sora jumps onto one of the moving ones. "Come on up!" he calls to the others. Goofy runs towards it, but Sora makes it go up. "Too slow!" he laughs. Right then, Donald jumps on and pushes him off. "You're fried, man! Fried!" Sora points at Donald. -At the top of those crazy ice block things- "No ship or means of transportation. So, how'd you get here?" Riku looks down at Beast.

"All I did was believe and here I am" Beast answers. "Ew, maybe you shouldn't have believed at all or at least put on a mask" Riku shuts his eyes and looks away. "I came here for Belle! Where is she?" Beast growls. "Maybe it's best she stays here so she doesn't have to look at your hideous face" Riku twitches. Beast growls and jumps at him, but Riku cooly backflips and using the Soul Eater (Is that what it's called? Should be called the Dark Wing or something) lands and strikes him back. "Whatcha doin?" Sora walks in with the others. "It's about time you got here" Riku puts his hand on his hips. "I wanna help you save Azura!" Sora says happily. "Sorry, Sora. But, only I can save her. There can't be two keyblade masters that can" Riku answers. "How many are there now?" Sora asks. "Um, I don't know. I saw this trailer for Kh2 and I, nevermind! Let the keyblade choose, its true master!" Riku puts his hand out. The keyblade starts to pull out of Sora's hand and into Riku's. (Anakin: That is a copyrighted move!). "Maleficent was right. I truely am the keyblade master" Riku looks down at it. "But, I fought with it here! It's mine!" Sora stomps. "You were just the delivery boy" Riku laughs. "Just because I work at Strife Delivery Service doesn't mean I'm a delivery boy outside of it!" Sora whines.

"By the way, has my new soda machine come in?" Riku asks. "You still have to wait 2 more weeks" Sora answers. "Man!" Riku jumps off. "I can't even save my friend's bunny" Sora falls to his knees. "Goofy, lets go" Donald steps in front of Sora. "We can't forget our mission" he continues. "I remember the king said we had to follow the keyblade master and all, but" Goofy starts. "No buts! The only buts are gonna be from me!" Donald cuts him off. "Sora, sorry" he looks down at him. "Just, get out of here!" Sora yells, pointing to the castle. They both leave and he continues his dramatic moment. Beast tries to move forward, but stops infront of Sora. "You're hur-WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Sora looks down at his face and starts to twitch rapidly and runs off. "Oh, gosh! Is that what happens when you don't shave? My gosh!" Sora shakes his head rapidly and goes onto the lift. He looks behind him to see the Beast there. Sora twitches even more. Some Dark balls and shadows appear once they make it to the front gate. "Good thing my mom taught me martial arts" he prepares to fight. He punches one of them, but no affect. "Help me!" he screams like a little girl and hides behind Beast. He defeats them and they move onto the giant door. Sora rings the door bell and is punched in the eye by a boxing glove on a spring that happened to be in a small door on the door.

"Curse you guy in my dream!" Sora shakes his fists in the air. _"I told you that trick never gets old!" the voice laughs. _"I guess we'll have to go in through the back" Sora walks past Beast and then starts to run. "Why does he keep following me!" Sora touches the crystals. He's brought down to the lower level where he screams his head off through the waterway and back to the door. "Man, go away! You're ruining my vibe!" Sora points past the Beast. "But, I need to find-" "I don't care if you have to find your razor or your non-ugly spray! You gotta go!" Sora turns back around and walks back in. In the main hall, they stop and look around to find...nothing! "Keep your guard up, they're coming" Beast warns him. "What did I tell you!" Sora yells. Beast is distracted by Belle who turned out to be fake and jumps at the door and is locked out. "Finally" Sora sighs in relief. "Leave, while you still can" Riku warns him. "I'm not leaving without my friends and your bunny" Sora steps forward. "The darkness wil destroy you" Riku changes his clothes into his dark ones. "I said I'm...hahaha, I said I'm hahahahaha!" Sora rolls on the floor. "What!" Riku yells annoyed. "You're wearing a skirt!" Sora gasps between breaths. "It's a man skirt!" Riku stomps his foot. "Yeah, right!" Sora laughs even harder.

As Sora calms down and gets up, Riku throws a dark blast at him. "There's no way you're hurtin Sora" Goofy's shield stops the blast. "You'd betray your king and follow I guy with half or no brain?" Riku asks. "Not on your life, but I'm not gonna betray Sora either. He's my bestest friend" Goofy answers. "Goofy" Sora says gently. "Bye Donald! Could you tell the king I'm sorry!" Goofy yells over to him. "No, wait!" Donald runs over to them. "I'm coming too. All for one and one for all remember" Donald looks up at Sora. "I think I'm gonna cry!" Sora begins to cry an ocean. "Still!" Riku reaches into the water and pulls a plug. "You still can't win" he throws it over his shoulder. "I have a better weapon than the keyblade, my heart!" Sora says. "Your heart? What can that weak little thing do for you?" Riku asks. "I'm not sure, but it feels strong. And, it's made a home with all the friends I've made" Sora answers. "But, it can give you a heart attack" Riku slyly comesback. "Uh, oh well! My friends are my power!" Sora puts up his fists. They keyblade disappears into Sora's hands. "Oh, yeah! Who da man!" Sora spins it around. As they fight, Sora keeps going up the stairs. "Sora!" Riku calls. "What?" Sora looks around. Riku comes up and hits him upside the head. "I didn't think it would come to this, but you leave me no choice" Sora turns to him.

Sora takes out his cellphone and dials a number. "No! Don't do that!" Riku steps forward. "Hello, mister Sephiroth?" Sora asks. "Please, Sora!" Riku begs. "If you're looking for your Masamune" Sora starts. "Pwease, stop" Riku grabs onto his leg and looks up at him with puppy dog saddy sad eyes. "How can I resist a cute face like that?" Sora thinks. "You should try looking at Yuffie's place! Bye!" Sora says quickly and closes the phone. -Else where- "I knew that little ninja had something to do with it!" Sephy growls. "Thank you" Riku smiles and runs off. "Now, get out of my party!" Sora kicks the Beast out of the room in which he got back in. "I'm nothing without my homies" Sora smiles. They go into the library and figure out the maze. "So that's what books can _really_ do to you" Sora puts his hand on his head. They get to the top where that crazy shadelier is. He lights the candals, shocks the shock symbol, does the trininty, goes into the waterfall, jumps into the fire, pushes a guy off the cliff, eats some pie, does the limbo and you know the rest. Finally, they make it to the lift. -In the chapel- "Why? It was mine. I never took his stuff" Riku runs through the entrance. "His heart, was stronger and stupider" the hooded guy walks in.

"What're you saying?" Riku turns around to him. "If you want to make your heart stronger, then step deeper into the darkness" the hooded guy answers. "How do I know you're not Naraku?" Riku asks. "Does this look like a baboon suit? Now if you want to step deeper, sign this" he hands him a paper. Riku signs his name with a small wing at the end of it and hands it back. "Thank you for trusting Dark Interprises" the hooded dude glows blue as Riku glows green. "What're you doing?" Riku backs away as the dude gets closer. "It's in the contract" the dude shrugs as he gets closer. "What exactly was in that contract!" Riku trips. -Back to where Sora and the others are- "My Riku senses are tingling!" Sora gasps. "Your, Riku senses?" Donald raises an eyebrow. "Yeah! It tingles everytime Riku's in trouble" Sora answers. "Have your senses tingled when he's in real trouble?" Goofy asks. Sora thinks back to when he thought his senses were tingling and he busted through Riku's bathroom door while he was taking a shower. "Of course! Now lets go!" Sora answers and runs through the lift stop. After going through that huge mess, they end up in the chapel.

-At the whatever it's called- Maleficent is looking at the heart sealed by electricity. Riku walks up next to her and looks at it with her. "So, this is the keyhole?" he asks in a double trouble voice. He takes out the dark keyblade and spins it. "Oooooh" she says in surprise. "The last princess must be that girl" she turns around to the badly damaged looking Kairi. "You gotta be kidding me. We can aim higher than this" Riku rolls his eyes. "The king's fools are here" Maleficent looks towards the door. They wait a while. "Fine, fine! I'll go deal with them" she walks off. The others meet up with her. "I'm afraid your too late. The door to darkness will soon be opened!" she smirks. "Okay, thanks for the info" Sora smiles. "What? Whatever!" she raises her little platform. Running around for their lives and fighting off some of the heartless, the team is being beatened down. "Meteors of heaven, release thy fury!" she summons a bunch of meteors. Out of nowhere, Sephiroth comes plummeting down, his sword pointed down. He stabs her in the back and looks up. "Nobody summons meteors, but me!" he growls. "Thanks mister Sephiroth" Sora says. "Thanks for telling me where to find the Masamune. Yuffie said Riku gave it to her, but I think she was lying" Sephiroth wipes the blood of of it. "Well, see you at the Coliseum" Sephiroth flies away.

They run into the next room and up the stairs. After reaching the top, Goofy falls back down the stairs. "Kairi!" Sora runs over to her. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes! You need to give me back the money you borrowed and my chocobo plushie!" Sora shakes her. "You're too late" Riku says. Sora looks behind him to see Riku sitting on the heart thing. "That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up" he looks down at him. "You, you're not Riku" Sora stands up and turns to him. "The door will not open, so long as the last princess of heart sleeps" Riku jumps down slowly. "Who ever you are..hahaha...let Riku go! Give him back his hahahaha!" Sora breaks out laughing again. "What's so funny?" Riku asks. "Your skirt!" Sora points. "Her heart's in yours! Let's just get this over with!" Riku kicks Donald out of the area (It was hard to fight and glide in such a small area!). Riku runs over to him and strikes for the first blow, but Sora jumps and gets a part of his pants ripped off. "Crap! I can jump over several fences and not get my pants ripped, but this!" Sora covers his butt. "Welcome oblivion!" Riku powers up. "Aiiieee!" Sora tries to bang on the force field around them. "Heal this!" Riku strikes down on him.

Sora turns around and bonks him on the head. "Ow" Riku groans. Sora keeps doing that until he's on the ground. "You're gonna give me a migrane with that" Riku rubs his head. (Cloud: Hey! That picture of me when I was putting on my sunglasses, is a migrane!). Sora bonks him again. "Alright, alright! Go wake your girlfriend up!" Riku disappears. "Girlfriend? Kairi's just some crazy person who came from the underworld" Sora kicks her. "Sora, they keyhole won't open!" Donald squawks. "How do we open it?" Goofy asks. "I think I know how" he looks down at the dark keyblade. "Nah!" he smiles. He turns back around and accidentally steps on the keyblades handle, shooting it upward straight for his heart. "Uh, oh!" Sora starts to glow. "Guys, whatever you do, don't let Kairi's heart get to her!" Sora looks behind him to the others. The hearts of the princesses return to them. Donald and Goofy try to drag Kairi away, but the heart gets there anyways. "When I'm a heartless, I'll kill her!" Sora disappears. "Sora, are you really gone?" Kairi looks up. "So, you have awaken at last, airhead" Ansem walks out of a dark portal. "The keyhole is open, the darkness is flowing. You've served your purpose, but now it's over" he steps forward. "Now, get out!" he points to the door. They all run out screaming like little girls, not including Kairi. A lone heartless follows them, while recording the screaming moments with a video camera.

"Kairi, we gotta go!" Goofy yells up to her in the main hall. "I'm not leaving without Sora" she answers. "Suit yourself" they're about to run out, but a heartless stops them. "Don't tell me that thing recorded us screaming" Donald says stiffly looking at the camera. "Sora!" Kairi runs down to him and hugs him. He's restored back to his normal self, except with the no brain thing. "You're not Riku! Get offa me!" Sora pushes her away. "To the ship!" Donald runs out. The others follow, except for Kairi limping behind.


	14. Back to the Castle

This chapter is gonna be short!

"So, all the darkness is flowing out of that keyhole? You better go seal it and...WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Leon shouts. "Why do you need these?" Sora asks. "It makes me look cool!" Leon stomps his foot. "But, even I don't need this much" Sora shakes his head. "Maybe Leon needs them to keep himself from falling apart" Goofy says. "No, some of his muscles have already taken care of that" Sora feels his arm muscles. "Maybe he attracts fangirls wearing those" Yuffie suggests. "Oh, they will" Leon smirks. "Or fanguys" Donald laughs. "What's that supposed to mean?" Leon growls. "But, even Aerith and Yuffie have them, but not this many!" Sora pokes him. "So? They don't even need them! It doesn't even make them look cool!" Leon points. "How many were there again? I guess I'll have to count again" Sora sighs. "But, seriously, Leon. You shouldn't have them all on you" Aerith laughs. "One, I'm not listening to a dead woman and two, unneeded belts look cool!" Leon shouts. That's right, Sora was talking about Leon unneeded belts (How many does that guy need? I've counted them before, it's almost stupid he has that many!).

"As I was saying! It'd be dangerous to go back there" Leon pushes Sora off him. "But, I gotta friend back there and he's majorly hot!" Sora pouts. "In that case, go ahead. Be careful though, alot of new heartless have been showing up" Leon points to the door. "Oh, just kick me out of your house I see" Sora growls. "Yep" Leon nods. "I thought you were my friend!" Sora shakes his head. "Guess not" Leon smiles. "Fine! I see how it is! C'mon guys, we're clearly not wanted here!" Sora sticks his nose in the air and walks out the door with the others. "What an idiot" Yuffie shakes her head. "So, back to Hollow Bastion?" Donald flies into space (I've seen a scan of what Hollow Bastion is gonna look like in KH2. It looks SO different!). "Exactly" Sora sits in a seat next to him. "What do you think happened to the princesses?" Goofy takes out his paddle ball. "Probably got eaten by a shark or something" Sora lays back. "Why would they get eaten by a shark?" Donald asks. "Trust me, THINGS can happen" Sora says all dark like. -Flashback- A four-year-old Sora is sitting on his bed with Cloud and Tifa by his side. "There are no such things as monsters, okay?" Tifa kisses him on the forehead. "Okay" Sora nods. "And if there are, just yell and I'll come in to slice 'em up!" Cloud holds up his buster sword. "Okay" Sora nods again. They both walk out of the room, leaving Sora in the dark. "No such things as monsters. No such things as monsters" he gets under the sheets. Out of nowhere, this giant spatula comes from under his bed and swings itself at him. "Daddy!" Sora screams, but is squished by it. -In the morning- We have another patient doctor" the nurse walks up to him. "What's the case this time?" he groans. "It seems a small child was found squished earlier this morning" she answers. In Sora's hospital room, Cloud and Tifa are sitting by him. "So what did you see again?" Tifa rubs his back. "He said...I'll flip you like an omlette" Sora rocks back and forth in his little fetal position.

-Back in the real time- "Yep, things can get pretty scary" Sora nods his head. "What an enchanted world you live in" Donald rolls his eyes as he lands the ship. Beast jumps down to their platform. "Okay, no! You gotta go man!" Sora pushes him off. Sora and the others run up to the castle gates and to the library. "Books will steal your soul!" Sora kicks one of the book shelves. It falls over and knocks over the others like a domino line. "Okay, I did not do this!" Sora shouts. "We saw you do it" Goofy laughs. "No, it was...this gummy bear!" Sora takes one out of his pocket. "Whoops, my bad. So, you're the real culprit!" Goofy points to it. Sora puts it on the floor to see what Goofy'll do next. "So, you want to confess? Don't play dumb with me, I'm smarter than most people!" Goofy looks down at it. Sora and Donald look at each other before slowly walking away. Beast walks in and up the stairs. There, Belle turns around to meet him and they start to kiss. "That, is, SICK! That's even worse than seeing Wakka dance with his shirt off!" Sora makes a disgusted look. "My eyes!" Donald covers his eyes (I mean, really. How can they kiss? Does she have to stick in her lips in his mouth or something. SICK AND WRONG!). "Get a room!" Sora busts through them. "I can't arrest this bear, he has a family!" Goofy runs up behind him and shows some mini gummy bears with the original. Sora snatches them and eats them. "There, now he doesn't have to care about feeding the family" Sora laughs and walks back out the door to the main hall. They walk up to the castle chapel to see Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz jumping on a trampoline, but Loz jumps to high and drops like a rock onto the concrete. "What're you guys doin here?" Sora walks in. "We were looking for brother, but he's not here" Yazoo does a sumersault in the air.

"Where did this trampoline come from?" Donald gets on it. "We dunno, we found it in the waterway and brought it up here" Kadaj backflips. "Ouch" Loz gets up. "You okay?" Kadaj looks over to him. "Yeah" he nods. "That's the fourth time today" Yazoo laughs. "Stop it!" Loz whines. "You seen any princesses around here?" Goofy asks. "Yeah, we tied them up and threw them in a box because they were getting in our way" Yazoo answers. "Oh, well thanks for the info" Sora and the others walk to the other room. "So this is the keyhole I gotta seal?" Sora asks after poking his way through all the old fashioned heartless. "Yep" Goofy and Donald say at the same time. "I should get paid for this" Sora walks into the heartless crest. A behemoth appears and roars in their faces. "Yeah, yeah try a breath mint. Step aside!" Sora walks under it and over to the keyhole while Donald and Goofy start and finish it off. He points the Keyblade at the hole and begins to seal it. "HAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWWW" Sora badly immitates the opera singers. After he's done, he turns back to see Donald and Goofy staring at him like he's an idiot (Actually, he is, but you know what I mean. Right?). "What? My opera singers called yesterday and said they couldn't make it. Said something about singing for some silver haired dude" Sora shrugs. -At the Coliseum- "We have GOT to make this remix of One Winged Angel today! So lets get started people!" Sephiroth directs the opera singers as he raises his conducting stick (I've heard the rock remix for One Winged Angel in Advent Children. It is so cool!). -Back at the castle- "Sora, you did it" Leon's voice rings in. "Voices in my head!" Sora walks out hitting his head. "Heeeeyyyyy, how did you guys get here so fast?" Sora walks out to see Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith in the room. "We took Cid's ship" Leon answers. -Back at Traverse Town- Cid is tied to a giant fork on his accessory shop roof. "They stole it from me those dirty, no good,-" -BACK to the castle- "How do I know you haven't been stalking me?" Sora asks with that suspisous look in his eyes.

"There's nothing good to stalk you about, unless you have Materia" Yuffie answers mischievously. "Nope! Dad took them because I put some fire materia inside my dad's hairdryer and well..." Sora pulls out a picture of Cloud with a mega burnt face. "Ooooh" the others turn away, feeling the pain Cloud would've felt. "Yeah, never let me use materia since a few weeks ago" Sora shakes his head. "So, where are you going now?" Kadaj and his brothers walk in. "To, um, actually I don't know" Sora shrugs and walks down the stairs. "Let's just follow Ansem" Donald looks up at him. "Fine, but I really want to have a cupcake right now" Sora groans. "You!" Leon points down to Yazoo. He jumps down and walks up to him. "I have proof that you stole my gunblade design!" Leon holds a picture of him from Advent Children with his gunblade. "But, Yuffie gave it to me!" Yazoo points to Yuffie. Leon looks back to find Yuffie with a halo hanging over her head (Yeah right!). "No she didn't! You stole it!" Leon accuses. "Um, I , uh" Yazoo turns around and runs off. Leon follows after him as the others watch in confusion. "Told ya he stole it from Leon" Sora bumps Goofy in the elbow. "Whatever, lets just get going" Donald walks out of the room.


	15. It's the End of the World!

I could use come curly fries right now!

"Please stop crying Sora. You know I love you" "But, you're so far away!" "So, we'll always be together. When we meet again, lets go back to the islands and make out in the...What the hell?" Kadaj throws down his lines. "Come on! You gotta play Riku so I don't cry!" Sora whines. "Dressing up like him is enough!" Kadaj stomps his foot. Riku's tank top is so tight it shows his six pack and his pants are barely hanging onto Kadaj's waist that it's almost about to fall below it (drool, um, I'm a Kadaj fangirl incase you haven't noticed). "But making out? Isn't that a little too far for my little brother?" Kadaj asks. "If he can't then why not you?" Sora crosses his arms. Kadaj shudders and moves over to the controls of the ship. "How can you stand this guy?" he whispers to Donald. "You get used to it after a while" Donald shrugs. "I wanna kiss!" Sora gets onto the ground and makes an episode. "Brother, please give him a kiss" Yazoo sits in Sora's controls chair. "Fine" Kadaj walks over to him. He picks him up by the collar and gives him a quick kiss on the lips (Now that's something you wouldn't normally see Kadaj do in a fanfic!). "Wow, you even kiss like him" Sora says dreamily. "I wasted my first kiss on a guy!" Kadaj covers his mouth. "Can I get anoth-" "NO!" Kadaj cuts Sora off.

"We're back!" Sora and the others walk in through the lobby doors. Cloud is sleeping on the floor like the log he is and Vincent is loading his gun. "Where have you been?" Vincent looks up. "Places" Goofy answers. "How's my puppy?" Sora asks. "He's fine right now, but earlier he almost killed us" Hercules walks in. "I had to train him. He likes me alot" Vincent holds up his gun. "What type of gun is that?" Yazoo walks over. "Cerberus gun" Vincent answers. "Heeeeeyyyyy, I saw you use that in Advent Children!" Sora points. "No duh" Donald sighs. "So, who did you bring today?" Vincent kicks Cloud. "I told you I love Sephy, Vinnie and Zack!" Cloud gets up alarmed. Everybody stares at him strangely and takes a step back. "Riiiiiiight" Vincent looks to the side. "You!" Kadaj points his sword at Cloud. "You!" Cloud points to the wall. "Oh yeah, Sephy's here" Cloud gets up. "Daddy?" Loz pops up from behind the others. One Winged Angel plays as Sephiroth walks in with his wing hovering over him. "Did somebody call me?" he asks all cool like. "Sephy!" Cloud jumps onto him. "Just when I thought you were gone! And didn't I put you in a straight jacket?" Sephy tries to climb from under him. "See, I got my gayness and hair from my dad" Sora whispers to Yazoo. "Didn't you get the stupidity too?" Yazoo asks. "The what from who?" Sora asks. "I'm surronded by idiots" Yazoo thinks. "Well, we better get going" Donald edges for the door. "Yeah, gotta save the world" Goofy follows. "I want a chocobo!" Sora says out of random, but Donald drags him away.

"Where to now?" Sora sits down at his seat. "The End of the World" Donald points to some dark galaxy with weird things flowing out of it. "End of the World!" Sora screams and then starts to freak out. "I didn't even get to have my first cheese trophy yet!" he rolls on the floor. "I meant the world the End of the World you idiot!" Donald slams on the controls. "Oh, sorry" Sora automatically gets back to normal. They land down at the entrance and get off. "Man, this world is messed up!" Sora looks around at the little rocks and waters like land reflecting the sky. "This is all that's left of the destroyed worlds of course" Donald looks around. "Hey what's that?" Sora points up at a humongous orb falling down at them. Some Dark balls, Angel stars, and Invisibles come out and attack. "These look new" Goofy gets out his shield. "What's with this crazy hoola hoop?" Sora looks down at the purple circle around his ankles. "Sora run!" Donald screams, but it's too late, he just got his waist even thinner. "Oh man!" he complains. He takes out the keyblade and begins to wack them with it. After he's done they're back to the End of the World. "Okay, lets just get this over with" Sora walks forward, but is blocked by an invisible wall (I thought I could walk forward too, but noooooo). "What the heck? Who's miming around here?" Sora looks around. Goofy is pretending to be a mime, but Sora throws his keyblade at him. "We'll have to follow the rocks" Donald points. "Follow the rocks? That's even more stupid when I ate a cookie with hot sauce on it" Sora crosses his arms. "Oooh, a bug" he says as he sees a fire ant on fire (Why do you think they call em fire ants?). "Oh no! I've been spotted!" it says to itself. Sora follow it to the rocks and over to the portal where it finally turns into ashes. "No! My new friend died!" Sora falls to his knees.

"Just forget about the ant and come on!" Donald walks up behind him. "What ant?" Sora asks as he gets up. "Oh my gosh" Donald slaps his forehead. All three of them walk into the portal and prepare to fight the Behemoth. "You know, these Behemoths look alot different from the ones back home" Sora points. It nearly harpoons him in the chest, but he jumps back and puts some gravity on its horn. It sits down for a while and he runs up his back as Goofy and Donald attack its horn. "Okay, why go through all this when we could just rip the horn off?" Sora pulls at the horn and eventually rips it off. The Behemoth stops and explodes Sora into the air while Donald and Goofy are transported to the Gummi Garden (You know, the End of the World always reminded me of the Northern Crater somehow). "Where's Sora?" Goofy looks around. Sora comes plummeting down from the sky and hits Goofy into the ground. "I got an autograph from Bahamut Zero!" Sora holds up a stone block with a giant claw print in it as he gets up. "Lets keep moving" Donald helps Goofy up. "I love this place!" Sora opens another chest full of gummy bears. "Lets ditch him so he can be happy" Donald whispers to Goofy. "Wait for me!" Sora comes running down with them with a giant gummy bear. "There goes our plan" Goofy shakes his head. They jump into that crazy light hole and into that weird place where you have to go to the other worlds and stuff. "Where is this place?" Sora walks into that crazy portal that takes you to the next world thingie (You know what I mean!). "Ugh, I think I just lost my lunch" Sora falls down and rolls into the green portal. "Sora, get up!" Donald kicks him. "Wha?" Sora gets up to see they're in Traverse Town. "How'd we end up here?" Goofy wanders around.

Some heartless come out of nowhere and start to tackle them to the ground like football players. "Aiiiiiieeeeee!" Sora screams. The screech causes them all to disappear. "I just won a million dollars!" Sora holds up a check. The other two sweatdrop. And so, they go to all the other world places and fight the heartless and blahdie blahdie blahie blah! "How come this one's red? Is it a special world? Is it the underworld?" Sora looks up at it, but then falls in. "When do I get a cure for Mako coordination syndrome!" he gets up to find himself in a hallway type place. The invisibles come out, but he pushes them aside and goes into the room. "Wait! You forgot about me!" Goofy bangs on the door as the invisibles close in on him. "Sorry, can't hear ya" Sora calls out to the door. "A computer? In a place like this?" Sora walks over to it. "It may have some information" Donald presses some buttons. Out of nowhere, this boxing glove on a spring punches Sora to the wall. "Why weird voice from my dream? Why!" he shakes his fists to the ceiling. "_Because, it's funny until somebody gets hurt. Then it's hilarious!" _the voice answers. Donald helps Sora up and they both read what's on the screen with screams of pain coming from outside the door. "There is a world out there that could end world boredom. I'll call it, Kingdom Fun! It'll have theme parks and candy and almost everything fun! Except work, that's not fun, that's evil" the computer reads. "I wanna go to Kingdom Fun!" Sora smiles. "Well then lets go" Donald opens the door. Goofy plops in looking pretty beatened up. "What happened to you?" Sora asks. "I tripped" Goofy answers.

Goofy and Donald leave the room, but Sora goes back to the heartless crest. "Heartless are stupid! Sora, the greatest dancer and keyblade master in the universe, wuz here. Riku iz hot. Kairi iz not!" he writes and then runs off to catch up with the others. "Heeeeey, now there's a giant hole here!" Sora points at the hole. He turns around, but slips. Sora fall down the hoooooooooooleeeeeeee (I should've said that in the first chapter). He keeps falling until he finds him and the others flying. "Now what?" Sora looks around. Chernebog's (I spelled it wrong I know) theme starts to play as he comes out of the volcano. "Isn't it hot in there?" Goofy asks. Suddenly, he starts to spit fire at them. "Are you crazy?" Sora flies towards him. He powers up his keyblade and throws a giant snowball at him. "What the heck? Even I can't do that!" Donald shakes his head. "Tis the season, Donald!" Sora holds up an ornament. Donald and Goofy float down into the volcano with Sora falling down and hitting the platforms. "Today's just not my day" Sora gets up and walks into the doorway. They walk through the destoryed looking room and walk over the dead bodies. "Man, people can't find beds now and days" Sora runs onto the hole. They run all the way to the next door. "Surprise!" a behemoth jumps at them (The first time I saw him coming I thought I was gonna die!). They fight it and blah blah blah blah and fight the other heartless (I thought I was done once I got rid of the last group, but they put more in to make my life worse!) until the crest breaks. "Oh yeah! Who da man?" Sora spins his keyblade. "Not you" Donald walks over to the crest. "Don't make me fry you!" Sora and Goofy follow him.

They find themselves in the room with fountains and a door and you know what mean. "Maybe this door leads to my closet world" Sora tries to turn the knob. "_Hang on! I'm in the bathroom, I mean, this is the last haven you'll be in. Beyond there is no light to guide you, but don't be afraid, you hold the strongest weapon of all, besides your mouth and your idiotic brain!" the voice says. _"Yeah, whatever" Sora opens the door. They're flashed back to the Destiny Islands. "Is this, is this my island?" Sora runs over to the sea. They look around and see a tree disappear (Oh, my gosh, I thought that was kinda funny!). "Echo!" Sora yells and he gets his echo back. "Yes! Now I get to be king of the islands!" Sora cheers. "I wonder if that drawing is still there of me being king of the islands" Sora runs over to the secret place (Those drawings kinda said what worlds they were going to. I even saw a drawing of a crossed out chocobo and they drew Donald instead!). "This world has been connected" Ansem's voice says. "What was that?" Goofy looks around to see other things disappear. "Man, somebody got here before me" Sora sighs. "Tied to the darkness" Ansem continues. "Yeah, blah blah blah dude" Sora makes a talking motion with his hand. "Oh, fine! Be that way!" Ansem pouts. The water turns purple and the ground cracks. A few feet or miles away, Riku is standing near the sea of grapes (Why else would the water turn purple?).


	16. Simple and Clean Farwell

I had to cut that last chapter short! My hands were starting to hurt!

"Riku!" Sora runs down and over to him like a speeding bullet. "Take a look at this tiny place. An island prison, surronded by water, and this boy sought a way to escape his prison and he opened his heart to darkness" Riku says through Ansem's voice. "Hey Riku, you sound more manly" Sora smiles. "I'm not Riku!" he turns around and turns into Ansem. "Riku!" he reaches out to him. "It's no use, your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness" Ansem explains. "Here we go" Sora says quietly as he rolls his eyes. "All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness spreads within it, consumes it, such is its nature" Ansem explains. Sora turns around to see him behind him. "But you were just-" Sora points forward and turns around to see a stuffed dummy of Ansem. "In the end, all hearts return to the darkness from wence it came" Ansem finishes. "Dat's not true!" Sora jumps back.

"Sure the heart maybe weak, sexy, and hot and sometimes, may even give in. But I've learned, that deep down there's a light, that never goes out!" Sora throws his hand to the side. "That was beautiful" Goofy wipes a tears from his eye. "Oh, brother" Donald rolls his eyes. Ansem looks up and begins to float (Ooooh, so scary! NOT!) and crosses his arms as he looks down at Sora. "So, you've come this far and still you have learned nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" he summons his guardian. "Man, this guy is obsessed with darkness" Sora takes out his keyblade. Ansem's guardian starts to throw discs at them, but Sora guards and sends them back. "Man this fight is easy" Sora says as they begin to deplete his orange bar. "Insulant little" Ansem growls. "I know you didn't say anything about my mama!" Sora wacks him. "Submit!" Ansem yells as his guardian takes hold of Sora. He falls to the ground and clutches his suit. "Sora!" Donald yells. "I'm...I'm" Sora starts. He rips off his suit and swings them around. "I'm too sexy for my shirt!" he sings. "Oh my gosh" Donald backs up. "Help me, guys!" Sora starts rip off his underwear. "Ragnarok Ansem, Sora!" Donald points to Ansem. "Who me?" Ansem points to himself. "Yes you!" Goofy turns around to him. "Couldn't be" Ansem shrugs. "Then wh-" "Shut up!" Donald starts to cure Sora. "Open your heart to darkness!" Ansem says as Sora ragnarok Ansem. "Stop controlling me!" Sora hits him again. He runs away and Ansem calls his guardian back. "You are one sick dude!" Sora points as he puts on his clothes (They magically came back together!).

Sora gives him another wack and he starts to float away. "That's right! You better run!" Sora points. The island suddenly begins to shake and soon splits. "What type of messed up world IS this?" Sora looks up at the ripped trees. "He's in there!" Goofy points at the crater where Ansem is trying to catch the ball into the cup. "Then, in we go!" Sora jumps in, but Donald and Goofy are blocked out. "Ya cowards!" Sora shakes his fists at them. Darkside rises from the ground and prepares to fight. "Oh come on! I've fought you like 50 times and you still haven't done anything with your hair!" Sora complains. He jumps up and grabs one of his strands and ties it to his feet. "Give?" Sora asks. It shakes his head. "Fine, I'll have to chop of your head then" Sora takes out the keyblade. It shakes its head wildly, but Sora chops off his head anyways. "Easy as pie, or cake, or cheese" Sora thinks. Ansem pops out and sarts to fly at Sora. He casts aero on him and blocks Ansem's flying. "Anti-villian repelliant, works every time" Sora smiles. Ansem flies to the middle of the crater and his guardian jumps up. "What do you hope to accomplish?" Ansem asks. "Uh, what is cheese?" Sora asks, but is struck by lightning. "What type of jeapardy game is this?" Sora dodge rolls away from the guardian. Sora takes out a frying pan and a heartless plushie (Out of nowhere) and sets the heartless on fire. "Bam! Look at the heartless sizzle!" he shows it to them. The guardian faints and Ansem changes the area.

Finally, the trio is back together, but not for long. They look around and see a white door. "Blah blah blah, something something something something, Kingdom Fun! Look as hard as you can. You won't find the smallest glimmer of light. From within its depths are all hearts born, even yours" Ansem says. "What?" Sora asks and then they start to fall. Donald and Goofy are warped inside of that crazy portal as Sora is left to fall alone. "Giving up already? C'mon Sora, I know you're stronger than that. I know you want me badly" Riku's voice says in his mind. "Yes! Yes I do!" Sora flies up and takes out his keyblade. He looks at the giant, ugly hallucination. "Ewww, and I thought that picture of Sephiroth's bizzaro form was nasty" Sora looks away. Some lasers come out and start to shoot him down. "No fair! I don't have anything like that!" Sora flies over towards Ansem. He starts to wack at him until the lasers come back at him. "Still confused? Perhaps this will enlighten you!" Ansem sends off even more lasers. "No, I don't think I need anymore lessons thank you!" Sora flies down. He gets shot in the butt and goes down onto the platform. "Okay, that's it!" Sora gets up and flies straight at Ansem. For some odd reason, Sora omnislashes him and kills him (Hey, Cloud did that to Sephiroth). The crazy portal opens and he flies into it. "Who turned of the sun?" he looks around. Shadows start to come at him, but he easily finds them since their eyes are glowing. After defeating all of them, the room core glows. "Uh, oh" it says. Sora charges at it and slashes it a few times. "Hah!" Sora points as it explodes. He's thrusted out and now the artillery is firing at him.

"Missles ready" they aim. "Fire in the hole!" Sora throws some fire at them. He destroys them in one blast and heads into the next portal. "Now what?" Sora is in the dark place again. "Sora!" Goofy gets in front of him and blocks an attack from a dark ball. "Goofy? Where have you been?" Sora asks. "Here, there, everywhere!" Goofy kills the last one. "You killed my brother!" the room core appears. "Wouldn't you want to be an only child?" Sora starts to slash it. It explodes and they're thrusted back out to the outside. "Why do they keep sending me out here? I don't want to see this ugly thing anymore!" Sora complains. The head of it wakes up and starts to snap its jaws. "Can't reach me from here!" Sora turns around and slaps his butt at it. A lightning bolt strikes him and he stops. "Okay, maybe you can" Sora heads towards it. It blasts him away, but he keeps going back at it like a bug. "Die!" Sora yells as he keeps striking it. "Sora!" Goofy yells. "What?" Sora looks over to him. "It's dead now" Goofy points. Sora looks back to see it's not moving. "I guess it is" Sora puts away his keyblade, when it suddenly eats the both of them. "It's dead he says, it's no moving he says! I'm not gonna listen to you anymore!" Sora complains. "Guys!" Donald cheers. "Donald!" Goofy and Sora say at the same time. They start to fight the invisibles until the room core appears again. "No!" it cries. "Yes!" Sora yells and kills it.

They're thrusted, again, back to the outside. This time, the forcefield around the core of that thing is open. "I'm must be the reaper by the way I'm killing almost everybody" Sora heads to the core. He attacks and pokes it while Donald and Goofy take care of the artillery. "Are we done yet?" Sora ask after defeating the core. The heartless crest disappears from over Ansem and he wakes up. "Guess not" Donald shrugs. "One more for the team!" Sora clutches his keyblade. "Yeah!" Donald and Goofy say in unison. They charge at his face and start to attack him like crazy (That's what I had to do). "One" "Two" Three!" Sora and the others give him one last attack at the same time. "Who's the best?" Sora asks. "We're the best!" all three of them say at the same time. "Actually, I'm the best, but I'll give them some credit too" Sora thinks. "Blah blah blah, the keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness" Ansem turns all small and wimpy again. "Kingdom Fun, fill me with the power of darkness" he points to the door. "Will that be cash or check?" a voice asks. "Check" Ansem answers. The door cracks open a little bit. "Supreme darkness" Ansem says. "That'll cost you extra" the voice says. "Darn!" Ansem pouts. "Whatever! I know now, without a doubt (Donald: Or a brain), Kingdom Fun, is light!" Sora says. The door opens and shines a humoungous blinding light on everybody. "The liiiight! It buuuuurrrrrnsss!" Ansem covers his eyes. "Maybe that place should have been dark!" Sora looks away. Ansem suddenly explodes for some reason. "Wow, I guess that's what happens when you're obsessed with darkness" Goofy lands on the platform with Donald while Sora comes crashing down.

"Come on! We gotta seal the door!" Donald runs over to the door. "It's too big!" Sora tries to push it. "C'mon Sora! Together, we can do it!" Riku comes from behind the door. "Riku!" Sora's about to tackle Riku. "No time!" Riku puts a finger to Sora's forehead. "Fine" Sora gets back to pushing. "What's inside?" Goofy looks in the crack. All lot of Darksides come out, but are sooned destroyed by a flash of light. King Mickey pops up with all this light stuff coming from in front of him. "The king!" Goofy and Donald say at the same time. "That's your king? He's a mouse!" Sora points. "This world is starting to be ruled by animals!" Riku trembles. "Close the door! It's starting to get cold in here!" Mickey turns around. "But, Riku and you and my stuffed bunny!" Sora whines. "Don't worry Sora, there will always be a door to the light" Mickey asures him. "Is it in my closet?" Sora asks. "Um, maybe?" Mickey shrugs. "Hurry!" Donald starts to push harder. Riku turns to Sora in slow motion. "Kill her and take care of yourself" he gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Sora begins to cry and nods. "I'll kill her for you!" Sora looks up at him.

They close the door, at first on Riku's hand and then on his hair, but they close it! Sora jumps back and takes out his keyblade and Mickey takes out his. They seal the door and it goes away. "Riiiiiiikkkkkkuuuuuuuuuu!" Sora falls to his knees, but he turns around to find Kairi standing there like an idiot. "I gotta kill her fast!" he gets up and runs over to her. "Sora!" she opens her arms to him. "Die!" Sora jumps and slashes at her, but pushes her off instead. "And don't come back!" Sora yells down. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, I hate you, oh yeah! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. I hope you die!" the music begins to play as Destiny Islands comes back together. A few more minutes after the scene shows the Kairi being eatened by a shark with Sora laughing and pointing. The little scenes start to play after the song ends of what happens to other people. Pinoc is sitting on the mantel piece of the fireplace when he suddenly falls in. Gepetto (However you spell it) starts to freak out and tries to take him out. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith are at Hollow Bastion (Not the real name!) in the library. Cid comes in with Cloud and shows him over to Aerith. "Kill her!" Cid gets behind him. "There's no way to kill a zombie!" Cloud freaks out. "To my world!" Cloud runs out the door with the others except Aeris.

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are sitting on top of the ruined Shinra building looking up at the stars. "We gotta look for brother" Kadaj looks up at the moon. "That seems a little hard" Loz groans. "Oh well" Yazoo rolls his eyes. "Sooooo, we gotta find the king?" Sora asks as they walk along that crazy long road that goes to nowhere in particular. "Yep" Donald looks up at him. "Man, they could be stuck in a hole by now!" Sora sighs. They all stop and sigh at the same time. Sora looks up and sees Pluto walking along with his wallet in his mouth. "Hey! You're the mutt who stole my wallet!" Sora growls. "Now calm down Sora" Goofy tries to calm him down. "Die!" Sora takes out his keyblade and starts to chase after Pluto. "Sora, wait!" Donald and Goofy chase after him over the looooooonnnnngggggg road to nowhere. "_Remember Sora, you are the one, who will open the door. Which might be the door to a bunch of candy and some more toilet tissue!"_ the voice says. After the crazy attack of the credits end, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Sora and Kairi are sitting on that statue, but Sora is pushing Kairi off with his foot and is holding Riku while making some hyperactive smile.

It's not over yet! I'm making Deep Dive!


	17. Deep Dive

I want a soda!

'Special Secret (Deep Dive)' flashes across the dark screen (It's all up in your face!). It flashes to Sora looking up at the night sky while trying to count the stars. "Twenty-one, seventy-eight, wait, what comes after three? Great! Now I have to count all over again!" he stomps his foot and throws a fit. The camera comes out of a bottle with a note that says 'I need a juicebox!', even though it gets stuck at first, and flashes onto the beach. Some unknown guy comes out of a rock. "Finally I get some fresh air! I've been petrified for days!" he gasps for air. He starts to walk along to another rock.

It flashes to a city where it's raining. "I can't get my suit wet!" another unknown is running around like crazy, trying dodge the rain. He's soon surronded by Neo Shadows in...suits? They start to go at him and he starts to fight them off. "Get away from me! I told you I didn't want to buy anything!" he starts to kill them, with his double keyblades. "Try our new deoderant!" one jumps at him. He jumps up and throws one of the keyblades at three of the ones in the air. He backflips and over onto the footsteps of a building. The shadows start to look around as if they were blind. He looks up to see (Who is probably Riku, of course) walking around with his hands infront of him. "I can't freakin see!" he yells. The unkown dude (Who's probably the BHK) jumps up and runs up the building (Is he crazy?). From some targetting goggles, it closes up on him. "Aim the darts" Cloud directs. "It's too slipery!" the unknown dude tries to fight the neos and stay on the building at the same time. "Where's the door?" Riku's shakes his hands forward.

Riku starts to go too close to the edge. "Don't jump!" the unknown throws a keyblade up at him. "Jump? Alright" Riku jumps off the edge. He gets hit with the keyblade in the chin, but it boomerangs back to him. They past each other on one of the T.V. screens with Riku falling and the unknown walking on the screen, but slips after a dart gets him in the butt. "AAAHHHH!" he starts to fall with Riku. "Nobody's hair is spiker than mine!" Cloud shakes his fists. It flashes to the beach where another unknown is walking over to the one sitting on a rock. "Where's my coffee!" the one sitting asks. It goes into static and back to where Riku is falling. "All I wanted to know was where Sora is!" Riku falls into the ocean of neos. It flashes to him, and three other unknowns with the words 'We'll go together' in the middle. It then shows Mickey jumps to the top of a building and take off with a giant mouse trap chasing him.

It flashes back to the beach where the other unknown has finally made it to the one on the rock (He walks slow!). "Sorry, they only had strawberry soda left" he tosses him a can. "Good enough" the other catches it. "Oh yeah, there's this guy" he opens the can. "Yes?" the other sits next to him. "He looks just like you" he takes a drink. It flashes to Sora flying across the sea while getting hit by birds, planes, and flying squirrels. "What happened to 'Have a nice flight?" Sora yells as he goes across the ocean and goes through a ship.

"Everything is coming back to me, the true..." somebody says (Who? I want to know who!).


End file.
